La luz detrás de tus ojos
by CassLawliet
Summary: Hikari Youkai tiene el destino de un clan infernal a sus espaldas. Kakashi Hatake tiene el peso de sus decisiones en la suya. Ambos cruzarán sus caminos más de una vez y en cada una de ellos encontrarán la oportunidad de recuperar lo que alguna vez perdieron. Hikari decide amarlo sin importar la edad o la guerra y él deberá elegir si perderlo todo o perder su amor.
1. Prólogo

Hikari dió un grito de impotencia y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra resquebrajada.

La sangre y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, el rojo espeso manchando sus pálidas mejillas y cayendo sobre la roca. Su cuerpo ya no retenía el chakra con el entusiasmo inicial, sus músculos rugían por un descanso y cada tejido empujaba con furia los rincones más internos de su voluntad. La adrenalina de la furia se había desvanecido en el momento en que lo golpeó por primera vez y ahora ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse.

Estaba claro quien ganaría esta batalla.

Ella ya no podía con el peso de esa guerra interna ni con las vidas que se estaban llevando las decisiones de hombres viles y mucho más fuertes que su propia valentía. Ya no quería seguir con la mentira de un clan brutal y la indecisión en su mente.

Porque lo odiaba, lo odiaba por dejarla sola en un mundo que le dolía, por obligarla a enfrentar la soledad más cruel y por sobre todas las cosas, por que por su culpa ella tuvo que convertirse en una vengadora. Pero también lo quería, con ese amor que podía darle pero que para él no era nunca suficiente. Respiró con dificultad tratando de calmar un corazón acelerado por la adrenalina y un fuego que aún quemaba sus extremidades agotadas.

-Has dado una buena pelea- dijo él en algún lugar que ella no podía ver.

Sus ojos aún le mostraban la más negra oscuridad y el dolor en sus retinas le indicaba que su técnica había acabado con su posibilidad visual. El riesgo de quedar ciega era muy alto y había jugado todas sus cartas en el ataque. Ahora no podía ver, sus ojos estaban destrozados y a merced del hombre que un día ella juro acompañar por siempre.

Hikari trató de sonreir. Hacerlo la ayudaba a afrontar el dolor que vendría, tanto en su alma como en su cuerpo devastado.

-No fue suficiente- susurró en respuesta.

-Lo se. Tendrás que esforzarte más a partir de hoy.

-Por favor….no- musitó ella dejando escapar lágrimas de pesar camufladas entre la sangre y el sudor- ya estoy cansada de pelear. No puedo seguir con esto.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Hikari. Lo prometiste.

-Puedo contarte sobre quien empezó a romper las promesas.

Sintió el frío filo de la espada del joven tocar su hombro desnudo. No le causó dolor, ella sabía que podía lastimarla sin necesidad de tocarla siquiera.

El filo de la espada recorrió la piel sensible de la joven haciendo un camino desde el hombro hasta su garganta para luego subir con delicadeza. La hoja paro su recorrido en el mentón de ella para indicarle que levantara la cabeza.

Hikari obedeció sin poder ver nada de lo que pasaba. Negro profundo y dolor era todo lo que sentía.

-Técnica del Ojo Superior para contrarrestar mi Sharingan ¿Verdad? debí imaginar que harías algo así. Nunca dejas de impresionarme, niña. Apuesto a que Kakashi te entrenó.

Hikari sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esas palabras pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil frente a su vencedor, dispuesta a no darle ni una pizca de sentimiento.

-No soy una niña- respondió ella con rabia- ya no. Deje de serlo la noche en que me abandonaste en ese bosque.

-Al igual que yo. Que eso no se te olvide.

Ya no sintió la presión de la espada, solo la brisa fresca en sus miembros febriles y sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

-No voy a matarte. No aún- escucho que decía el joven.

-Sería conveniente que lo hicieras ahora.

Lo escuchó reír y Hikari no pudo evitar hacerlo con él. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien, sabían lo que significaba la derrota para ellos.

-Ya que yo gane, déjame decidir lo que es o no conveniente aquí.

-Si me matas ahora, tendrás la oportunidad de escapar. Si no lo haces…

-¿Vas a perseguirme? Estas ciega, niña tonta, no podras seguirme.

Hikari escupió un poco de sangre que se había colado entre sus labios, derrotada. Estaba segura de que no la dejaría morir, la pregunta sería qué es lo que pretendía hacer con ella si no era asesinarla.

-Matame ya, Sasuke- no quiso que sonara como una súplica, pero no estaba segura de sí lo había logrado.

-No has cambiado nada, Hikari.

-El que cambió fuiste tú- exclamó ella tratando de levantarse.

-Pues te estoy dejando vivir porque tu lo hiciste conmigo unos años atrás, supongo que eso no es cambiar tanto.

-Pues no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

A pesar de estar débil, Hikari saltó tan rápido hacia Sasuke que él sólo tuvo el reflejo de empuñar rápidamente un kunai, la espada que tenía en su mano se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó dando un suave tintineo en la roca. Hikari, haciendo caso a sus sentidos, paró la otra mano libre de Sasuke y con fuerza, dirigió la daga del joven hacia su propio corazón.

Ambos cayeron con un fuerte golpe pero él logró mantener la daga en su lugar. La punta mordía la nívea piel de ella y la sangre brotó tímidamente de la herida. Ella apretó los dedos con más fuerza, usando un poder que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, inmovilizando al Uchiha. El Sharingan no podría detenerla, no importaba cuánto lo intentara.

Le daría motivos para pelear, le haría sentir la batalla interna que ella había tenido años atrás. Le devolvería cada una de las penas que él le había hecho pasar por su egoísmo. Era probable que no volviera a ver a Kakashi nunca más, no volvería a sentir la calidez en su interior que sólo él sabía darle. Pero frente a ella tenía a uno de los responsables de todo el dolor que se vió obligada a soportar en nombre de la amistad, en nombre de una promesa que la hizo sobrevivir en medio de la oscuridad.

-Dijiste que nadie se interpondría entre tú y tu venganza. Que aquel que se atreviera a desafiarte caería bajo tu espada. Muy bien, Uchiha, yo me interpongo. Así que si en verdad tanto anhelas tu venganza...

La daga de Sasuke comenzó a cortar la suave piel marfileña de ella, el joven apretaba los dientes en su esfuerzo por evitar que clave el filo en su pecho.

-Hikari- susurro él, jadeante en el esfuerzo.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de sangre pero aún podía apreciar el hermoso dorado de sus pupilas.

-Si tanto quieres vengarte, toma esta daga y entierrala en mi corazón.


	2. 1: Youkai

_Nacer entre los Youkai debería considerarse un motivo de celebración. Era uno de los clanes más fuertes, más antiguos y leales. Y ser proclamado un candidato a líder de su gente, también era visto como un vaticinio de fortunas y gloria._

 _Pero para quienes habitaban en Konoha, gente a la que el clan servía con devoción, ser un Youkai recién nacido sólo generaba pena por el destino que le deparaba._

 _A pesar de ser una importante fuerza militar de la aldea de la hoja, estos hombres eran sutilmente rechazados por el resto de los shinobis y esto se debía a sus costumbres. Eran brutales y despiadados, su sed de sangre sólo era igualada por su gran poder bélico._

 _No era de extrañar entonces, que la mayoría los llamasen los demonios de Konoha._

 _Pero ellos no emitían queja alguna sobre su reputación e incluso se aseguraban de que quien osara desafiar a la aldea, creyera cada palabra de esos rumores._

 _Los Youkai eran demonios._

 _Los Youkai usaban el miedo como su mejor arma._

 _Y este nefasto y orgulloso mundo, nació Hikari._

 _Desde su nacimiento, tuvo que probar su fortaleza y ganar su lugar entre los suyos. Resistió el complicado parto que su madre no pudo soportar y así marcó su pertenencia entre los más fuertes de la generación, probando su valía mucho antes de recibir el primer cariño fraternal._

 _Y no fueron los dioses, sino su padre, quien la consideró digna de liderar algún día a los Youkai, pasando por alto al hermano mayor de la pequeña, Takeshi visto por muchos como una de las grandes promesas entre ellos._

 _Hikari, desde el primer momento, demostró ser especial. Pero lamentablemente, no de la manera en que su padre lo esperaba. Ella era una pequeña luz en cada mañana, sus ojos dorados siempre mostraban alegría e inocencia y su risa siempre se hacía oír en los caminos de la villa. No tenía la prestancia de su hermano, ni la temeridad que incluso a través de los mismos ojos dorados, mostraban un poder inigualable._

 _Aún así, insistió en que ella aprendiera lo que la palabra líder significaba y como cabía de esperar, Hikari tuvo que conocer desde muy pequeña lo que era sacrificarse en favor de cumplir con las expectativas de su clan._

 _Al igual que toda su gente, a ella se le había otorgado la gracia del Shinseina Namida, La lágrima del Shinigami. Aquella gota de sangre que bañó al primer Youkai a cambio de su alma y que luego transmitió su herencia en cada generación. A partir de ese día, cada hijo de él era capaz de usar el poder de su antecesor y utilizar la sangre de su cuerpo a su voluntad, regenerandose y armándose con ella._

 _Es por eso que cada Youkai posee la marca de la lágrima de Shinigami en su rostro, una gota de sangre tatuada en ambos ojos. El poder de su Técnica de Línea Sucesoria._

 _Una técnica que la pequeña Hikari tuvo que aprender a dominar a una edad en la que los demás niños de su tribu comenzaban a hablar y en la que comprendió por primera vez lo que era el dolor._

 _Eran días difíciles y noches aún más largas. Las heridas se curaban lo suficiente para comenzar de nuevo al día siguiente pero el dolor era el mismo en cada minuto. El gusto a sangre en su boca se volvió común durante cada entrenamiento al igual que las veces en las que tocaba el piso en los fatigados esfuerzos. Pero a pesar de todo, Hikari no podía acostumbrarse nunca a todo eso._

 _Aunque sabía que era inevitable en muchos casos, la línea sucesoria vivía en su sangre y por lo tanto, cortarse o lastimarse era la manera más simple de utilizarla. Los Youkai lo habían aceptado y tomaban el dolor como una constante más en su vida diaria. Pero ella seguía sin poder aceptarlo y eso lograba que en las noches, se acurrucara en su cama, derramando lágrimas por las heridas que ganó ese día y por las que sabría, ganaría mañana._

 _Takeshi había sido una de las pocas personas en las que Hikari encontraba consuelo durante esos días. Era quien le había enseñado a curar sus heridas y desvanecer sus cicatrices, había reído con ella y velado sus sueños en algunas noches, secando las lágrimas fantasmas de sus pequeñas mejillas._

 _Su hermano era una luz en medio de su dolor. Hasta que murió._

 _No supo mucho de la causa, sólo recibió unas palabras de consuelo. Debía sentirse orgullosa, le dijeron, su hermano había dado su vida por su clan y por Konoha, logrando evitar una guerra que pondría a muchos en riesgo. HIkari no vió el cuerpo de Takeshi y las costumbres Youkai le prohibieron volver a hablar de él, del sonido tranquilo de su voz, su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos llenos de sabiduría._

 _Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para sumirse en la locura de toda esa vida que no eligió tener y tan sólo tenía cinco años cuando lo supo._

 _Incluso con un hijo muerto, su padre proclamaba aún más alto, que su ahora única hija, sería la líder del clan algún día._

 _Las cosas cambiaron cuando Hikari cumplió los siete años. El clan Youkai celebraba el nuevo ciclo de la Luna en una gran fiesta en las calles de la Aldea de la Hoja. Era una de las pocas oportunidades de ver al clan en público y comprar sus artesanías, famosas por su belleza y calidad. Varios clanes participaban en el evento y uno de ellos era el clan Uchiha._

 _Hikari, ataviada con las ropas más finas y los colores de su gente, tuvo permitido caminar por las calles de Konoha, la aldea que le enseñaron, debía proteger pero que nunca había visto con sus propios ojos._

 _Esa había sido la primera pizca de libertad desde su hermano. El entrenamiento se hacía más difícil cada día y los postulantes a líder más grandes miraban a su padre con ojos peligrosos. El evento de la Luna había detenido un poco todo el avance de malos augurios y ella tuvo la esperanza de que los dioses le darían tiempos mejores._

 _Fue la primera vez que había tenido esperanza._

 _Y quizás por ese atrevimiento, los dioses hicieron que ese día cruzara su camino con Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Él la había visto desde cierta distancia, a esa solitaria niña de cabellos blancos, largos hasta su cintura, tez pálida y ojos dorados como hierba besada por el ocaso. Quizás fuera un poco más grande que él, teniendo en cuenta que era más esbelta y un poco más alta. Vestía una yukata azul de fina seda, con símbolos en la tela que él no reconocía._

 _-¿Ves esas marcas en su rostro?- le preguntó de pronto su hermano, quien no había pasado por alto las miradas furtivas del niño hacia ella y se había agachado un poco para susurrarle al oído- parecen lágrimas ¿verdad?_

 _Sasuke asintió lentamente, cautivado por la belleza de la niña._

 _-Esas son las marcas del clan Youkai, viven un poco más lejos de la aldea, en el bosque. El símbolo de su yukata es el de ellos._

 _-¿Youkai?- preguntó el más chico. Por algún motivo, ese nombre le era familiar aunque le resultara extraño al principio._

 _Itachi asintió._

 _-No son un clan muy amistoso, la mayoría suelen evitarlos. Pero son unos de los mejores guerreros que tiene Konoha._

 _-¿Mejores que los Uchiha?- preguntó Sasuke mirándolo sorprendido._

 _Su hermano rió ante la pregunta._

 _-Nosotros somo un poquito mejores- respondió- ellos carecen de algo que nosotros sí tenemos y eso es la familia. No son bien aceptados por la manera en la que se tratan entre sí. Esa niña, definitivamente tuvo un crecimiento muy distinto del tuyo, Sasuke._

 _El más pequeño se mantuvo en silencio a medida que su hermano se enderezaba para hablar con unos invitados de su padre. Ahora que podía distinguirlos, recorrió con la mirada a la multitud en busca de más como ella, para descubrir que había unos pocos._

 _Pero a diferencia de la niña, esos Youkai sí parecían ser mejores conversadores._

 _Sus ojos volvieron a ella, ese pálido fantasma en medio de una multitud apabullante, observando con interés los puestos en la calle._

 _Sin decir nada, se soltó de la mano de su hermano y caminó hacia ella con paso apresurado._

* * *

 _ **Seis años después**_

Hikari abrió los ojos al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

Descartó haberse quedado dormida, aún no entraba luz del día en su ventana ni su instructor la había despertado con un grito de furia así que sólo pudo pensar que algo malo había pasado.

Se sentó y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el piso al instante en que su padre entró al cuarto, la luz de la luna ahora iluminaba los vendajes en su espalda y en su brazo izquierdo.

-Vístete y ve a la sala en cinco minutos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

La joven se incorporó en silencio y buscó sus ropas.

¿Le habría pasado algo a Sasuke? Se preguntaba mientras se colocaba sus pantalones, su remera y su túnica. No lo creía, ahora estaba en un equipo y el riesgo era menos. Quizás los viejos candidatos trataron de desafiar de nuevo a su padre ahora que se había convertido en patriarca o ella había hecho algo incorrecto.

" _Sea lo que sea, es malo"_ pensó mientras abría la puerta.

Las cosas estaban cambiando últimamente. El clan Uchiha masacrado, un nuevo país cercano a sus fronteras, rumores de ninjas poderosos merodeando por las tierras cercanas al País del Fuego. Cuando se vivía en el clan Youkai, tan apegada a las costumbres, se notaban rápidamente.

Y cuando eso pasaba, los cambios no anunciaban cosas buenas.

Hikari llegó a la sala de reuniones de su nueva casa en la villa, donde su padre la aguardaba sentado en la soledad de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Siéntate, Hikari- pidió.

La joven obedeció sin mediar palabra, el susurro de sus pies descalzos y la tela de su túnica era lo único que cortaba el silencio. Su padre la observaba con entereza y le era imposible no verla tan distinta a su primogénito.

Takeshi había sido siempre el orgullo del clan, impasible, en calma. Un verdadero guerrero.

Hikari, en cambio, siempre parecía estar a punto de quebrarse y aunque hace tiempo que no la escuchaba llorar por las heridas, tampoco la escuchaba con la misma furia que tanto caracterizaba a su hermano.

Aún así, ella había demostrado ser más que merecedora de sus expectativas. Se volvía más fuerte cada día y el tatuaje que se había ganado en su brazo derecho, la gran marca roja de la mano del Shinigami, aferrando su delicado brazo con sus garras, demostraba que era digna de liderar algún día.

-Hija- ella abrió los ojos más grandes, sorprendida por ser llamada de esa manera- tengo noticias de Konoha. El Hokage habló conmigo esta noche.

Hikari esperó en silencio, sabía que no le gustaban las interrupciones. Pero por dentro pataleaba de ansiedad, muriéndose de ganas por saber noticias de la aldea.

-Los Exámenes Chunin son en cuatro días y me ha pedido que este año envíe a tres de este clan.

Eso no lo esperaba y no se esforzó en ocultarlo. Los Youkai no solían participar en los exámenes, ni siquiera los enviaban a las academias ya que eran instruidos por ellos mismos. Era un arreglo que habían tenido con el Hokage años atrás para preservar sus costumbres y su efectividad.

De vez en cuando había algunas excepciones pero enviar a tres ninjas Youkai a un examen tan súbitamente era algo peculiar.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- preguntó ella, ya imaginando la respuesta y sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad y expectativa en su pecho.

Su padre asintió.

-Te dejaré elegir a los dos que te acompañarán. Procura ser cuidadosa con respecto a sus habilidades.

Volver a Konoha. No había pisado la aldea hace meses y extrañaba a Sasuke todos los días. Incluso si era por los exámenes, tendría tiempo de hablar con su amigo, preguntarle sobre su nuevo grupo, ver el monumento en la colina, donde el nombre de su hermano brillaba en la roca.

La adrenalina de la noticia casi la hizo sonreír, pero se contuvo.

-Está bien- respondió manteniendo su voz inexpresiva- saldré de aquí en la mañana.

Luego de una reverencia, ella se levantó con agilidad. Pero su padre no saludó de vuelta y sus ojos ámbar siguieron mirándola con intensidad.

-Habrá ninjas del sonido allí. Quiero que los vigiles.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por la petición. Su tribu solía ser gente desconfiada pero su padre era diferente a ellos. Las preguntas se agolparon en su mente pero sabía que por su bien, no era bueno formularlas. Decidió seguir la corriente.

-Eso haré.

A pesar de toda su felicidad por volver a la aldea y participar con otros ninjas, Hikari sabía que su padre estaba preocupado y sólo pudo pensar que los ninjas del sonido eran la causa.

Pero aunque intentara pensar como él, la perspectiva de volver a ver a Sasuke le llenaba el pecho de felicidad y no le permitía intuir los cambios peligrosos que se cernían sobre la aldea.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo¡ Muchas gracias por esperar. Te ha gustado? espero que sí, comentarios o favoritos son siempre bien recibidos, gracias por leer :3**


	3. 2: Regreso

Habían viajado gran parte del día y el cielo anunciaba la noche inminente.

Las hojas de los árboles eran bañadas con el color del ocaso, logrando que parecieran llamas meciéndose a merced del viento.

Las sombras de los shinobis apenas se notaban entre el manto imperceptible de la oscuridad, avanzando para cubrir todo a su paso.

Hikari iba adelante de la formación, ella era quien conocía mejor el camino hacia la aldea.

Si bien los Youkai pertenecen a Konoha, su villa estaba más alejada de los muros principales y estaba en las profundidades del bosque del sur. Había ido por última vez meses atrás, para llevar un mensaje de su padre y sólo había visto a Sasuke durante unos pocos minutos.

Su usual mirada de desgano y su voz inexpresiva le dió la bienvenida esa vez, pero ella pudo ver a través de sus ojos, que estaba feliz de verla.

Varios años de amistad le habían enseñado a Hikari la manera en la que el Uchiha solía ocultar sus sentimientos, tiempo atrás no había sido así, tiempo atrás...ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Escuchó risas detrás de ella, donde Ichiro y Sadao, los dos jóvenes que había elegido, conversaban y seguían sus pasos.

Una de las razones por las cuales estaba adelantada, era Ichiro.

Hubiera deseado no llevarlo pero era uno de los mejores Youkai en la edad de un Genin, aunque Hikari lo detestaba. No soportaba su sádica sonrisa o sus ojos burlones, ni siquiera su manía de siempre demostrar lo superior que era entre los de su edad.

De todos con los que había practicado, Ichiro era quien más se aprovechaba de las debilidades de ella y no dudaba ni un segundo en dejarla con una o más heridas de las necesarias en los entrenamientos.

Como era de esperarse, su padre nunca intervenía en esos combates, quizás buscando que ella formara el carácter para soportar esas torturas.

Si tenía que ser justa, Ichiro era básicamente un buen ninja, siempre adelantado a los movimientos y capaz de leer los puntos flojos en cada ataque y por supuesto, en ella. Lo que la convertía en una pésima contrincante.

Sadao era uno de los más débiles en la generación, pero sus dotes medicinales eran más que reconocidos en la villa, razón por la que Hikari decidió reclutarlo pese a sus defectos como shinobi o las quejas de su padre.

Habían viajado durante casi dos días, a paso tranquilo y vigilando. Los torneos Chunnin eran el principal objetivo y tanto Ichiro y Sadao tenían por entendido que sólo consistiría en participar. Sólo Hikari sabía sobre los ninjas del sonido que su padre le ordenó vigilar y estaba completamente segura de que ese fue un comando del mismo Hokage.

El país del sonido era nuevo en esos lares, no era de extrañar que los Youkai comenzaran a inquietarse por las noticias. No serían buenos guardianes si no estuvieran atentos a esos detalles.

Era evidente que su padre sospechaba de los emisarios de ese país y Hikari tenía ahora la responsabilidad de vigilarlos. Ocultar esa información por el momento sería fácil con Sadao, pero no estaba segura de que funcionaría con Ichiro. No sólamente tenía que liderar un equipo sino que también tenía que manejar información clasificada, al menos, hasta que pudiera hablar con el Hokage.

Era la primera misión de ese tipo de la que estaba a cargo y que algo saliera mal no era una opción para alguien como ella.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Hikari?- preguntó Ichiro.

-No mucho.

-Vayamos más despacio, aún tenemos tiempo para llegar.

-No.

Sadao dió un gruñido de protesta.

-Vamos, Hikari. Hemos viajado todo el día.

-No pienso detenerme de noche, la aldea no queda muy lejos.

No iba a arriesgarse a descansar en la penumbra, había seguido el rastro de los ninjas del sonido en dirección a Konoha y no quería perder su rastro. Por lo que había notado, eran dos hombres y una mujer, un hombre era grande, bastante grande y la mujer era liviana como una pluma. Sólo con esos datos, Hikari se atrevía a pensar en una buena formación de ataque, la mujer sería muy ágil y el hombre más pesado debía tener una gran defensa.

El otro hombre seguía siendo un misterio para sus ojos.

-Oye.

Los pensamientos de Hikari se vieron interrumpidos por Ichiro, quien se adelantó para saltar al árbol frente a ella y cortarle el paso en seco. Los pies del joven se mantenían pegados a la rama superior y cabeza abajo, enfrentó la mirada de ella. Sadao, sabiendo muy bien que podía sucederle si se atrevía a intervenir, se mantuvo un poco alejado.

Los ojos de Ichiro eran más ámbar que dorados, pero siempre se podía intuir la malicia en ellos. Aún así, Hikari no abandonó su mirada.

-Que seas hija del patriarca no te hace superior a mi. Mi brazo está igual de marcado que el tuyo y eso te convierte en mi rival por el liderazgo del clan. Darme órdenes no es una idea muy sabia.

No necesitaba que se lo dijera. Ichiro tenía la misma edad que ella y se había ganado la marca cuando cumplió los nueve años. Si bien Hikari no envidiaba en absoluto esa hazaña. era evidente que eso había generado un gran revuelo entre los Youkai, quienes vieron en él a un rival digno para la hija del líder.

Incluso ella había notado, que se había ganado el respeto de su padre.

Quizás su fiereza y su fuerza le hacía recordar a Takeshi y pensar en eso la enfurecía. Takeshi no era como ese tipo, Ichiro ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones.

Ese era uno de los grandes motivos por el cual lo odiaba y la empujaba a superarse cada día más a mejorar sus habilidades. Sólo Hikari podría superar a la leyenda que había sido su hermano, él mismo se lo había hecho prometer antes de regalarle una bonita sonrisa y un abrazo que ella descubrió muy tarde, era de despedida.

Bañarse en esa furia siempre le daba valor para enfrentarlo en cada entrenamiento y recibir las heridas sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Ella dió unos pasos hacia él.

-Lamento informarte que la líder de este grupo soy yo. Y si lo que quieres es probar que puedes superarme, tendrás que esperar a los exámenes para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, vas a cerrar tu jodida boca y te quitarás de mi camino.

Ichiro podía ser un patán pero no era estúpido. Sabía que tenía razón y que una pelea en medio del bosque sólo los retrasaría. Pero no podía evitar desafiarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Hikari casi siempre era la joven callada y dócil, que entrenaba sin descanso y era querida por la plebe de la villa. Pero cuando lograba sacar la bestia que dormía en su interior y el fuego del odio brillaba en sus ojos, su pecho se inflaba de adrenalina. Allí estaba el rival digno de sus poderes, durmiendo bajo el dorado de sus hermosos ojos y la calma de su rostro tranquilo.

-Seguimos el camino- dijo ella.

Sin mediar más palabras, Hikari pasó a su lado y comenzó a saltar hacia los demás árboles. Estaba segura de que Ichiro se cobraría lo sucedido en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero por el momento, ella se permitió saborear la victoria.

* * *

-¿Youkai?

Kakashi Hatake interrumpió el silencio de la noche con un leve tono de sorpresa en su voz.

Asuma prendió su cigarrillo con pereza, inhaló el humo con satisfacción y luego exhaló.

Había llegado de una misión hacia unas horas y podía notarse el cansancio en su rostro.

-Eso fue lo que escuché. Tres Youkais vienen de camino hacia aquí para participar de los exámenes.

Kakashi sabía un poco de ese clan, podría decirse que sabía lo mísmo que la gran mayoría de quienes vivían en Konoha y eso era suficiente como para llamarle la atención.

El temible clan demoníaco cuyo Kekkei Genkai residía en la manipulación de su sangre. Eran guerreros atroces y bestiales, sin miedo a nada pero que con sus rostros sangrantes y espadas carmesíes lograban infundir un terror que ni siquiera los gentjutsus podían imitar.

Sólo eso bastó para que Kakashi pensara en sus alumnos. Ni siquiera Sasuke, con todo su potencial hasta el momento, podría superar a un Youkai. Ellos eran entrenados de otra forma, sin la paz de Konoha, conocían el dolor desde pequeños y desarrollaban un instinto aún más destructivo. Imaginar a Naruto o Sakura lo hacía sentirse más incómodo.

-¿Sabes si son adultos?- preguntó.

Asuma se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que escuche. No se nada sobre su aspecto.

Kurenai, que estaba frente a ellos y sentada sobre un banco de la tienda de té, se cruzó de piernas.

-Quizás el Hokage pidió por ellos.

-Ellos no intervienen a menos que él los llame ¿Crees que esté pasando algo que nosotros no sepamos?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Si fuera así, nunca te hubieras enterado de esto.

-Quizás se infiltró la información. No es común que ellos vengan en los torneos sólo porque quieren establecer contacto con otras aldeas- intervino la mujer.

-No. Los Youkai son contactados por ANBU cuando algo urgente pasa. No usan mensajeros.

Si bien Kakashi no sabía mucho de ellos, había recuerdos en su memoria que le hacía evocarlos. Solo un ANBU había pertenecido a los Youkai.

-Coincido. Además, no son muy sutiles que digamos, les gusta llamar la atención- apoyó Asuma.

Si algo era seguro para el ninja copia, era que el Hokage no permitiría el ingreso de tres ninjas demonios al exámen si no tuviera una buena razón y que tenía muy presente a Naruto cuando tomaba decisiones que involucren su interacción con otros shinobis.

Probablemente quisiera evaluar el poder bélico con el que siempre alardeaban. Habían protegido la aldea de más ataques de los que recordaba y siempre con la misma eficacia.

No era la clase de hombre que se dejara llevar por los rumores pero había oído desde pequeño las historias que le daban al clan su infame reputación.

Decían que nunca se había logrado matar a un Youkai en batalla.

Contaban que quien lograba derrotar uno, pagaba su hazaña frente al Gran Shinigami, quien despojaba al asesino de todas sus técnicas ninja.

Y que la sangre que adornaban sus máscaras y ropas no eran las suyas sino la lágrima del Shinigami que les había dado su poder.

Por supuesto, esas eran sólo historias y él nunca las había creído en lo absoluto. Había visto muy pocos de ellos en la aldea y en algunas misiones. Eran temerarios, no diría lo contrario, pero a sus ojos se veían igual de humanos que él, hechos de carne y hueso.

-Pensaba incluir a mis alumnos en los exámenes pero esto me hace pensarlo de nuevo- resopló Kurenai.

Asuma asintió ante sus palabras y Kakashi no quiso discutir el comentario. Sin embargo, quedarse en la duda no los llevaría a ningún lado.

\- Bien, los Youkai pueden ser poderosos pero no son los únicos- dijo con su habitual voz cansina- vendrán shinobis de otras aldeas y algunos serán igual o más fuertes. Discutir si incluimos o no a nuestros alumnos no debería ser persuadido por esto. De todos modos, estarán en peligro.

-Tienes razón. Aún así, un Youkai es un Youkai.

Kakashi suspiró y fijó su vista en la torre del Hokage, no muy lejos de ellos. El sol del ocaso ya los había abandonado pero bañaba con su fuego anaranjado la gran cúpula.

Los exámenes podían ser tomados por cualquiera que no fuera un Chunnin. Eso incluía a shinobis de todas la edades. Sus alumnos no podrían con tres Youkais adultos en una pelea, sus habilidades no eran el problema, sino que ellos nunca dudaban cuando era cuestión de matar. De esa manera habían sido entrenados y por eso, Konoha les debía mucho.

El Tercer Hokage tenía esto muy en cuenta, nadie conoce mejor ese clan, excepto claro, por el Cuarto Hokage.

Sus dedos rozaron la tapa de su libro, guardado en su bolsa. Las ganas de leer en el bosque se habían ido con la noticia de Asuma.

No perdería nada con investigar.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas de la llegada de la noche cuando Hikari y su equipo pisaron la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

El corazón de ella latía desbocado pero no tenía nada que ver con la agitación del viaje. Sus pupilas doradas recorrían las tiendas una por una con velocidad, buscando lo que había cambiado o lo que aún seguía allí. Los colores, los aromas y el ruido incesante de un mundo que siempre parecía estar con prisa, niños que reían y mujeres que cantaban. Era el sonido de Konoha.

Y ella lo había extrañado tanto.

-Así que esto es Konoha.

La voz de Ichiro sonaba sin aliento. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje y se había limitado a seguir los pasos de Hikari durante lo que quedaba de la tarde. Ella se dió vuelta, esperando su habitual gesto despectivo o mundano al hablar, pero se sorprendió cuando lo encontró sonriendo ampliamente al observar los colores que los faroles le daban a la calle y a las vestimentas de los aldeanos.

-Es bonita.

Hikari sonrió ante sus palabras, por un momento olvidando todas las rivalidades que los separaban casi desde el nacimiento. Era una lástima que eso siempre durara poco entre ellos.

Sadao asintió al lado del ninja mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, buscando un poco más de aire. Ambos estaban sudorosos por el viaje pero Hikari agradecía que no le hubieran creado problemas en el camino. No quería comentarles lo que su padre le había dicho, no hasta que pudiera hablar con el Hokage al menos.

Estaba deseando librarse de ellos cuanto antes para visitar a Sasuke, recordaba donde estaba su casa y donde solía guardar la llave, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía indecisa. Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde lo que le había sucedido a su clan, ahora era mucho más desconfiado incluso con ella, la amiga a quien nunca le guardaba secretos y que solía pasar horas corriendo junto a él en las calles de la villa Uchiha. Quizás no fuera buena idea visitarlo en esas circunstancias y tenía que admitir que también su cuerpo le exigía un descanso.

-Oye.

Los tres ninjas se dieron vuelta, para encontrarse con dos hombres parados en una pequeña construcción de madera en la entrada de la aldea. Hikari reconocía a uno de ellos, un hombre con una venda sobre su rostro, pero al otro hombre no lo había visto.

-Youkais ¿Verdad? El Hokage ordenó que el líder del equipo fuera a verlo en cuanto llegaran a la aldea.

Hikari asintió mientras se quitaba la pesada mochila con sus pertenencias de su espalda. Necesitaba un baño y descanso, pero si habían pedido por ella no tenía otra opción. Hubiera deseado asistir con su yukata formal, de colores azules y grises con las marcas de su clan pero su uniforme de kunoichi tendría que bastar por el momento.

Le tiró su bolso a Sadao, quien la atrapó a duras penas.

-Usen el dinero de mi mochila. Si van por la calle principal encontrarán la posada para los viajeros, paguen sus habitaciones. Estaré con ustedes temprano en la mañana.

Ichiro frunció el ceño ante el pedido pero se limitó a asentir. Seguramente le preguntaría dónde pensaba quedarse el resto de la noche pero sabía que no le respondería.

Hikari los saludó con la mano antes de correr hacia la torre del Hokage, buscando en cada esquina algún indicio de Sasuke, esperando encontrarse con él aunque sea fugazmente.

* * *

-Preocuparte por la visita de tres shinobis del clan Youkai es muy extraño de tu parte, Kakashi.

El hombre se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con gesto despreocupado mientras guardaba la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Yo no le diría preocuparme, me gusta estar informado.

Hiruzen Sarutobi era considerado por muchos como el gran sabio Tercer Hokage y si bien era un hombre bonachón y amable, la sonrisa que le daba a Kakashi en ese momento era de diversión.

-¿Es Naruto quien te preocupa?

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron al ninja copia quien se dió vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió tras él.

-La Youkai está aquí, señor.

-Oh, hazla pasar por favor.

El asistente asintió antes de apartarse para dejar entrar a la joven.

Kakashi no pudo evitarlo, su único ojo visible se abrió ante la sorpresa. Esperaba a una mujer grande, quizás más grande que él si se atrevía a especular, robusta o con esa temeridad que sus rostros marcados generaban cuando se los veía.

Pero no encontró nada de eso, sus expectativas no podrían haber estado más equivocadas.

Era joven, muy joven. Quizás uno o dos años más grande que Naruto, de piel blanca como la leche y de mejillas sonrosadas a pesar de las marcas rojas en su rostro, era esbelta y de delicadas curvas allí donde su traje de kunoichi dejaba ver. Sus largos cabellos blancos y de puntas doradas hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aún más en contraste con sus ropas azuladas.

Kakashi no solía prestarle demasiada atención al aspecto físico de una mujer cuando se trataba de atracción, pero no podía negar que esa joven era hermosa.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue su mirada. Era la clase de mirada de las personas que llevaban una gran carga a sus espaldas, la reconocía muy bien, solía mirarla todos los días en su espejo.

Quizás los demonios con los que esa joven tenía que lidiar eran más peligrosos que los que su propio nombre acarreaba.

El dorado se encontró con su ojo pero ella bajó la vista al instante. El rosado de sus mejillas se acrecentó y Kakashi admitió como un estúpido, que algo en su pecho se sintió aterradoramente cálido.

Aún así, la joven se detuvo al lado del ninja copia y dió una respetuosa inclinación.

-Hikari Youkai, Hokage Sama. A sus servicios.

Hiruzen asintió con una sonrisa a medida que se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella.

-Hikari ¿Eh? Conozco a tu padre. Un guerrero formidable sin duda alguna. Kakashi- la mano del Hokage viajó en dirección a donde ella se encontraba en un intento por presentarla al ninja- ella es la hija del actual líder del clan Youkai. Al parecer, por la marca en tu brazo, eres una de las candidatas para la nueva generación.

Hikari asintió respetuosamente ante las palabras y Kakashi notaba como aún evitaba su mirada.

-Los dioses nos han otorgado varios candidatos en esta oportunidad. Abundan los buenos guerreros.

-No lo dudo, Hikari. Los exámenes Chunnin son una excelente oportunidad para demostrar la gran potencia de tu clan. Es la razón por la cual los he invitado este año.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Así que ese era el único motivo por el cual participarían ese año. Ahora que veía quiénes eran los Youkai que iban a asistir, el asunto no se veía tan preocupante.

Aunque aún trataba de acostumbrarse al aspecto de esa joven, completamente lo opuesto a lo que él había imaginado como un guerrero Youkai.

La voz del Hokage lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi, si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar a solas con Hikari. Si es que has terminado, claro.

-Ah, no. Ya me iba- sin quererlo realmente, volvió a mirar a la joven quien esta vez le correspondió- a sido un gusto, Hikari.

Ella se sonrojó ante la mención de su nombre pero aún así sonrió ampliamente. Kakashi no esperaba que sonriera de esa manera, quizás muchas de sus especulaciones sobre el clan eran erróneos.

-Y el mío, Kakashi Sensei.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Primero que nada, quería agradecer el comentario del capítulo anterior, se que me he tardado años pero es que no estaba completamente satisfecha con el capítulo (Aún no lo estoy xD).**_

 _ **Estaré subiendo algunos dibujos de este fic y de otros que haga en mi cuenta de Instagram: hitsuji_sama por si gustan ver con más detalles los personajes. Pronto estarán listos los dibujos de Ichiro y Sadao para que disfruten.**_

 _ **Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero tuve que cortarlo porque no quería que fuera muy tedioso para ustedes así que en el próximo podrán ver más detalles del clan o del pasado de Hikari.**_

 _ **Se encontraron nuestros protagonistas :3**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por siempre leer y por tomarse un tiempo.**_

 _ **Que tengan bonita semana :)**_


	4. 3: Hermandad

Ichiro Youkai rió casi sin aliento antes de lanzarse de nuevo a las frías aguas del lago cercano a las murallas.

Sadao permaneció casi sumergido, el agua llegando a su pecho desnudo y se protegió con sus brazos de las salpicaduras que el salto de su compañero había generado al zambullirse.

Era la primera vez que ambos conocían la aldea y estaban llenos de euforia.

Hikari no se movió del tronco en donde estaba apoyada, observaba con sus brazos cruzados a sus compañeros divertirse, resguardada en las sombras que las hojas le brindaban. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, los recuerdos de las calles de Konoha, sus villas o sus paseos se repetían en su mente desde el instante en que pisó su entrada. Si bien aprovechó la noche para recorrer un poco más los alrededores, se había encontrado a sí misma frente a las puertas envejecidas y desgastadas de la infame Villa Uchiha.

Había pensado que lo habían demolido pero aún seguía allí y tuvo la sospecha de que Sasuke tuvo algo que ver con eso. Hikari se alegró de que no desapareciera, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos y era una de las pocas cosas en tantos años con las que aún se sentía conectada con sus raíces.

Si su padre supiera que pensaba en ello, no sería nada bueno.

Hikari siempre había sido una niña luminosa y muchas veces había escuchado que no estaba hecha para la guerra. La joven coincidía en eso, pero nunca había protestado en los entrenamientos y siempre había dado todo incluso cuando no podía soportarlo. Con el tiempo y desde la ausencia de Takeshi, ella había aprendido a mantener su naturaleza alegre y vital bajo control. Cuando se trataba de su padre o del resto de su clan, Hikari era una candidata a líder de firmes rasgos, fuerte e implacable.

Pero ver a sus compañeros comportarse de esa manera frente a ella hacían difícil mantener su fachada.

-Hey, Hikari. Ven un rato- exclamó Sadao con una sonrisa y levantando su mano para llamar su atención- el agua está estupenda.

Ella suspiró. Casi le daba pena saber que apenas terminaran los exámenes, tanto Sadao como Ichiro volverían a lastimarse en los entrenamientos y que ella estaría enfrentada con ambos para probar su valía.

Pero si de algo sabían los Youkais, a pesar de todo lo que se dijera de ellos, era de camaradería. El clan era brutal y de costumbres primigenias, la mayoría de las personas creían que adoraban a dioses mucho más antiguos que el mundo y que estos habitaban con ellos en la naturaleza del bosque casi selvático que rodeaba su villa. Pero si bien Hikari no podía desmentir esas creencias, era sabido que los ninjas demonios eran un clan muy unido y con un fuerte vínculo entre sus integrantes.

Sadao e Ichiro, incluso ella, eran enemigos indiscutibles por designio del clan pero en ese momento, en esa misión, Hikari sabía que podía confiar su vida a cualquiera de los dos.

-Hikari.

La voz de Ichiro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había sentado en la orilla y la observaba fijamente. Al encontrarse con el dorado de los ojos femeninos, hizo un rápido movimiento con su cabeza indicando el agua, y los mechones rojizos de sus cabellos se pegaron a su cuello.

-Ven.

Hikari abandonó su refugio en la sombra para caminar hacia la orilla, sus manos deslizando el cierre de su campera de delgada tela azul y que apenas cubría su abdomen.

-Tenemos un exámen mañana, deberíamos estar preparándonos- dijo ella.

-Deja de quejarte tanto.

-No puedes preparate para algo que no sabes- replicó Sadao mojando sus largos cabellos rubios con sus manos- ¿Nunca escuchas los consejos de Katsu Sama?

-Quizás por que son cuentos y sólo eso.

Con un fluido movimiento, Hikari se libró de la pollera y pantalones de entrenamiento, quedando sólo en los delgados vendajes en su pecho y cintura que cubrían su feminidad. Una chica de su edad estaría extremadamente avergonzada y la situación sería peor estando frente a dos varones que la igualaban en desnudez. Pero en sus costumbres, el cuerpo de una mujer era el mismo que el de un hombre en cuestiones de fuerza, gracia o belleza. Cubrirse o sentirse incómodo frente a otro Youkai o persona, era estar avergonzado de su propio poder.

Con un salto, Hikari se sumergió en el agua.

Era fresca, revitalizante y por un momento se sintió como en casa.

Emergió dando un largo suspiro de satisfacción, sus largos cabellos blancos bañando sus hombros y brazos y la luz del sol iluminando su espléndida piel, donde el rojo de su marca se hizo mucho más notable, brillando como si fuera verdadera sangre. Sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana y vió por el rabillo de su ojo a sus compañeros sonreír ante su gesto.

Sadao, contagiado por la demostración relajada de su líder de equipo, volvió a sumergirse. Pero Ichiro permaneció sentado en la orilla, su piel no era tan pálida como la del shinobi médico o ella sino más bien bronceada. Era el más alto de los tres y por lejos, el más robusto aunque sus movimientos podían ser tan fluidos como el agua. Sus ojos dorados y sus cabellos rojos contrastaban con su piel y no extrañaría en absoluto que desconocieran el clan al que pertenecía si no fueran por las marcas en su rostro y su brazo.

Hikari encontró su mirada. Ichiro no era la clase de persona que se dejara engañar fácilmente y su ausencia en las habitaciones era algo que definitivamente iba a llamar su atención.

Pero la joven ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-No viniste a dormir anoche.

Ella resopló mientras sumergía sus cabellos en el agua, la frescura en su cuero cabelludo despertaba sus sentidos dormidos.

-No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones, Ichiro.

-¿Qué hablaste con el Hokage?- preguntó él ignorando la contestación de la joven.

Ella se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Nos dió la bienvenida. Hace tiempo que los Youkais no participaban en estos exámenes así que nos pidió que diéramos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para probar porque somos la fuerza bélica más grande de Konoha.

Ichiro frunció el ceño y no pareció importarle las salpicaduras que Sadao provocó al volver a sumergirse a su lado.

-¿Sólo eso?

Hikari arqueó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Te parece poca la responsabilidad que tenemos? Tenemos que demostrar ante el Hokage que el clan sigue siendo igual de implacable que hace un siglo.

-Y no somos los únicos- añadió Sadao nadando hacia ellos- escuché que ninjas del país del sonido también van a participar. El país es nuevo así que también tenemos buenos rivales.

-País del sonido ¿Eh?- musitó Ichiro llevándose una mano a los labios, pensativo- deberíamos vigilarlos, sólo por si acaso- sus ojos se fijaron en ella- si es que lo apruebas, claro.

Hikari asintió lentamente luego de unos segundos.

-Opino lo mismo.

Las cosas habían resultado más fáciles de las que había pensado. Con la supuesta vigilancia de su equipo, la orden de su padre ahora no corría riesgo de ser descubierta y sus compañeros la estaban ayudando a cumplirla sin siquiera saberlo. En cuanto a lo que el Hokage dijo, al parecer tanto Ichiro como Sadao habían escuchado lo suficiente para no hacer más preguntas y si estas seguían, bueno, debía pensar algo para ese entonces:

" _Cuando Kakashi cerró la puerta tras él, la sonrisa de Hiruzen no disminuyó pero Hikari pudo notar que su mirada se volvía un poco más cautelosa._

 _La joven decidió esperar a que él hablara, después de todo, no estaba segura de si las sospechas de su padre sobre los Ninjas del Sonido eran parte del pedido del Hokage. Así que ella permaneció quieta en su lugar, sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su mirada fija en el hombre frente a ella._

 _Tercero rió._

 _-No es necesaria tanta solemnidad, Hikari._

 _Ella pestañeó varias veces, un poco sorprendida ante la sencillez de sus palabras._

 _-Disculpe, Hokage Sama. Es esta la manera en la que estoy acostumbrada a estar._

 _-Oh, ya veo- añadió el hombre con una sonrisa y sentándose detrás del enorme escritorio de roble._

 _Hikari sólo había visto al Hokage en pocas oportunidades y siempre le extrañaba que fuera un hombre tan grande. No era al punto de desaprobar, en su clan no siempre se llegaba a la vejez, la tasa de mortalidad de un Youkai podía ser muy alta y los ancianos de la tribu eran más que respetados y protegidos, justamente por la valentía que conllevaba llegar a esa etapa de la vida en un lugar donde lograrlo era casi imposible. Pero aún así Hikari sentía una extraña fascinación por el Tercer Hokage, conocido por muchos como El Profesor. Quizás fuera admiración o temor, no lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que por alguien como él, un Youkai estaría dispuesto a todo._

 _-Cuando hablé con tu padre hace unos días, tuve presente la posibilidad de que te enviaría a tí. Después de todo, eres su única hija y una candidata a líder, no me extraña en lo absoluto su elección._

 _-Agradezco la oportunidad, Hokage Sama._

 _El hombre asintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos con pereza._

 _-Sabes que no es común que los Youkai participen en estos exámenes. Pero este año tenemos oponentes difíciles, Hikari y me gustaría poder demostrar que tenemos una gran fuerza bélica: ustedes._

 _Hikari sintió un nudo en el estómago. La presión de demostrar frente a otros países que Konoha era fuerte gracias al apoyo del clan demonio era grande y quedaba en manos de ella y sus compañeros. Aún así, sabía que era probablemente uno de los motivos por el cual ella estaba allí para participar, seguramente por el nuevo país y las desconocidas habilidades que podrían manejar sus habitantes._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-A pesar de esta responsabilidad, me gustaría pedirte otra cosa. Como la hija del patriarca del clan, doy por sentado que conoces varios movimientos de Konoha._

 _Ella asintió._

 _-No se equivoca._

 _-Bien- el hombre apoyó varios codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos- entonces sabes que no estamos en términos demasiado amigables con el País del Viento, al menos, no como yo lo desearía. Confío en que tú y tus compañeros sean más que precavidos con los ninjas que representan a la Aldea de la Arena. Son poderosos y temerarios._

 _-Nosotros también lo somos, Hokage Sama. Su Kazekage podrá contemplarlo con sus propios ojos- dijo ella sin abandonar su mirada._

 _Hiruzen sonrió ampliamente y las arrugas de su rostro se acentuaron._

 _-Eso supuse, Hikari. Tienes la sangre de un líder. Y como sé lo que tu clan es capaz de lograr, pedirte que mantengas un ojo puesto en ellos será más que suficiente._

 _La joven asintió. Ahora tenía que vigilar a dos grupos de ninjas y sin que sus compañeros lo supieran. Se sentía orgullosa por la confianza que tanto su padre como el Hokage ponían en ella. Sólo esperaba no aplastarse bajo el peso de tanta presión._

 _Pero ella tenía que superar la leyenda que había sido su hermano, un Youkai amado tanto por su gente como por toda Konoha._

 _-Finalmente, les doy la bienvenida a Konoha. Siento una gran confianza cuando su clan está en la aldea. Esfuérzate._

 _El pecho de Hikari se infló ante sus palabras, unas que siempre esperaba oír de su padre en el tono en que Hiruzen lo decía, uno amable y paternal._

 _-Si, Hokage Sama. No lo defraudaremos."_

Hikari salió del agua sin decir una palabra, sin importarle la transparencia de sus vendas mojadas sobre su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la orilla, donde se sentó para secarse.

Sadao suspiró con satisfacción al sentir el agua fresca en su piel. De los tres, él era el único que no llevaba la marca de candidato en su brazo pero eso no lo hacía menos débil para el grupo, sus habilidades médicas eran excepcionales y era uno de los más jóvenes en la tribu en tener un contrato con animales.

Pero Hikari no lo había elegido sólo por eso, sino que además, Sadao era una de las pocas personas que podía intervenir entre los temperamentos de Ichiro y de ella.

-Bien ¿Qué haremos con los ninjas del sonido entonces? ¿Sólo vigilarlos?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo más que podemos hacer, no tenemos pruebas de que sean una amenaza, sólo nos mantendremos atentos a sus habilidades. Podrían servirnos más adelante. No tenemos ni idea de qué va el primer exámen, por empezar.

-Si ya llegaron, podría darles un vistazo ahora- dijo Ichiro igualando a la joven y sentándose en la orilla cerca de ella.

-No. Aún no haremos nada, nuestra misión es participar de los exámenes, no quiero que se distraigan con cosas mínimas.

La mirada que su compañero le regaló no pudo ser otra cosa más que de desafío. Hikari ya estaba enferma de eso, mantener su jerarquía en el grupo siempre era difícil cuando él estaba cerca. Pero esta vez, ella había tomado precauciones.

-Vamos, Ichiro. Hikari tiene razón. Tenemos una gran responsabilidad ahora mismo para que además quieras añadir una misión de espionaje ¿No crees?

Esta vez, Hikari había traído a Sadao.

Era sabido que Ichiro lo odiaba, pero en realidad, él odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero a pesar de que Sadao sufriera casi las mismas heridas que el resto de novatos o de ella, siempre parecía mantener el temperamento de Ichiro bajo control.

-Vaya, si que están quejosas hoy, chicas. Sólo dí mi opinión- replicó Ichiro levantando ambas manos- no haré nada que nuestra flamante y talentosa líder de equipo no me ordene.

-Bien- contestó ella reprimiendo una sonrisa de triunfo que sólo lograría hacerlo enojar aún más.

-Oye- volvió a decir Sadao, aún en el agua y observando a sus compañeros- escuché que un Uchiha también va a participar.

El corazón de Hikari dió un latido doloroso. Había llegado el día anterior y aún no podía encontrarlo. Estaba ansiosa por verlo y a la vez realmente nerviosa. Sasuke había sido su amigo por años pero ella sabía cuánto había cambiado. Las últimas veces que lo había visto él se había alegrado pero ya no era como antes. Le dolía ver que su amistad estaba al borde del abismo, ella había salvado su propia vida por ese calor fraternal que él le había regalado.

-Si. Sasuke- respondió ella con la mirada sombría.

-Vaya, todos querrán verlo. El último de los Uchiha, debe ser…-

-No es el último- interrumpió ella- queda el hermano.

-El que masacró a todos ¿Verdad?-preguntó Ichiro.

Ella asintió. A pesar de los años, aún le costaba ver a Itachi relacionado con esas palabras. Él siempre había sido amable con ella, siempre solía cargarlos a Sasuke y a ella en sus hombros cuando ambos estaban demasiado cansados de jugar a ser ninjas. Si bien no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír, si recordaba su mirada, era tan parecida a la de Takeshi. Era cansada y llena de tristeza y que sólo se iluminaba cuando veía a Sasuke.

-Me pregunto qué pasa con una Villa de clan cuando algo así sucede- dijo Sadao sumergiéndose en el agua hasta que esta casi le llegó a su mentón- oye, Hikari ¿Tú lo sabes? Estás aquí más seguido que nosotros.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a escurrir sus cabellos con paciencia.

-Pues la villa Uchiha aun sigue aqui. Supongo que porque aún quedan herederos.

-Lástima- reprochó Ichiro- me hubiera gustado merodear por la villa. Pero supongo que nadie puede entrar si no está abandonada.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par. Claro, la villa ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no pensarlo antes?

Sin siquiera esperar a terminar de secarse, la joven se levantó y comenzó a ponerse sus ropas sobre las prendas húmedas que ya la cubrían ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Tengo que irme- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Ya sabía dónde encontrar a su amigo.

* * *

La villa Youkai no era lujosa, ni solemne y mucho menos, gloriosa.

Si bien tenían casi la misma antigüedad que los Uchiha, no eran personas que disfrutaran del arte de la arquitectura, ellos se especializaban en otra clase de artes.

Pero aún así, en la villa de los ninjas demonios de Konoha, abundaban los colores y las estructuras nómadas propias de sus habitantes. Casas hechas de paja y barro, cálidas en su interior y con vistosos dibujos en sus paredes exteriores simulado las batallas sangrientas que los dueños de las chozas protagonizaron alguna vez.

Las fachadas más elaboradas eran la de los guerreros más viejos, que decoraban sus entradas con los trofeos de sus enemigos, las bandas ninja de los caídos decoraban las puertas y algunas de las espadas se exhiben orgullosas en la entrada. Y en sus paredes se contaba la historia de como el Youkai vencedor logró sus hazañas.

Las calles eran de tierra, iluminadas con grandes faroles pintados de muchos colores pero no había ni un sólo rastro de humedad en las casas o en los templos, eran gente estricta y ordenada más allá de sus costumbres primigenias.

La única casa que se asemejaba a las acostumbradas en la Aldea de la Hoja era en la que habitaba en patriarca del clan pero aún así podía notarse en sus paredes las historias de los primeros dioses que habitaban el viejo mundo antes que ellos. En ese lugar reposaba la gran armadura del primer Youkai, hecha con su propia sangre y su vitalidad y era custodiado por el líder y sus sucesores.

Pero lo más sagrado para ellos, incluso más que el recuerdo del Primero, era la Gran Hoguera.

Se encontraba en el centro de la villa y lo dominaba todo.

Ese era el círculo. Los Youkais vivían en su espiral y en el fuego que todas las noches nacía en él. Era el centro de todas las grandes creencias y costumbres. En él se celebraban grandes fiestas en las noches, se festejaban los nacimientos y se quemaban los nombres de sus muertos y de esa manera, todos los integrantes del clan vivían y morían bajo la misma luz sagrada.

También se bautizaban a los niños, introduciendo su brazo derecho en las llamas para que la marca del Shinigami los convirtiera en candidatos a líderes algún día. Esas mismas noches, ganaban las marcas en sus rostros que los hacían parte del clan y los convertían en guerreros.

En la Gran Hoguera, los Youkai danzaban y reían, escuchaban las historias de los ancianos y reían de dicha cuando los sacerdotes más viejos tiraban gotas su sangre a las llamas donde las figuras de los demonios que habitaban en ellos surgían del fuego y bailaban junto a su gente.

Pero en el Templo Youkai, alejado de la villa y escondida en el bosque, el patriarca también contemplaba otras ceremonias.

Shizuka Youkai, líder del clan infernal, yacía arrodillado en la fría roca de la cueva, su frente pegada al suelo y en completo silencio.

El templo no era el acostumbrado, era una gran caverna repleta de murciélagos y víboras, las raíces de los árboles comían la piedra y las grietas apenas dejaban ver un poco de la luz del sol. Lo único que demostraba que en ese lugar se celebraban oraciones eran las estatuas en las paredes, formando figuras grotescas y casi humanas, sonriendo y danzando en la oscuridad y con huecos en donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Ese era el lugar donde el Shinigami moraba y por eso, el líder del clan Youkai se mantenía arrodillado, mostrando su docilidad.

Sólo él era capaz de entrar a ese lugar a excepción de los Yūzā, los Youkai que tenían dentro de sus cuerpos las almas de los primeros dioses, las deidades caóticas hijas del Shinigami.

No había muchos Yūzā en su clan, al menos no en esa generación. Sólo dos. Y su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al saber que su hija era uno de ellos.

Recordaba cuánto le había dolido saber que a Takeshi nunca se le había sido otorgada esa oportunidad, sin embargo nunca la necesitó. Su primogénito había sido un gran guerrero incluso sin una deidad.

Shizuka cerró los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad y recordó a su hijo. En el Templo Youkai, tenía permitido recordarlo y nombrarlo.

" _Hikari había nacido hacia más de dos años y fue en ese tiempo que Takeshi se apresuró a hablar con su padre con una mirada cargada de consternación._

 _-Padre- le había dicho con voz calma- los sacerdotes...Hikari...creen que puede ser una Yūzā._

 _Había sido la primera en la generación y era sangre de su sangre. Nada podría poner más feliz a Shizuka ya orgulloso por el prodigio que era su hijo mayor. Pero no podía ver la misma dicha en los ojos de Takeshi._

 _-Iremos a ver a los selladores._

 _Los Youkai no eran expertos en sellados y por eso Hikari fue puesta en las manos de los más aptos para determinar quien era la deidad que habitaba en ella. Tanto él como su hijo presenciaron el ritual con ojos expectantes mientras trabajaban en los sellos que Hikari tendría que llevar el resto de su vida. Si el espíritu era suficientemente fuerte, ella podría aprender a usar las habilidades que le eran otorgadas y convertirse en una de las mejores kunoichis que los Youkai podrían ofrecer al servicio de Konoha. Su herencia estaba limpia, dejaría a la aldea dos guerreros ejemplares y fuertes._

 _Cuando la mujer hubo terminado, se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro._

 _-No habrá necesidad de que sea sellada, Shizuka Sama. Su deidad está dormida._

 _El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y Takeshi suspiró aliviado._

 _-¿Dormida?- preguntó, incrédulo._

 _La mujer asintió._

 _-No le otorgará poderes porque no despertará. Lo más probable es que sólo le de una cantidad considerable de Chakra, pero no habilidades._

 _Los ojos de Takeshi viajaban de la mujer a la niña rápidamente. Shizuka no tenía palabras para describir la tremenda decepción que habitaba en su pecho en ese momento. Su hija, una Yūzā, incapaz de poder acceder a los poderes que el más allá le había otorgado._

 _-No importa- dijo, tratando de no hacerle caso a la sensación pavorosa que se arremolinaba dentro de él- ella no lo necesitará. Será Líder algún día, la líder más poderosa en la historia de los Youkai. No necesitará de una deidad para lograrlo._

 _-Pues yo estoy feliz- había interrumpido su hijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro como él no había visto en su vida- Hikari no tendrá que lidiar con ese peso. Me alegro."_

Takeshi siempre había adorado a su hermana, incluso cuando su nacimiento le había arrebatado a su madre. Shizuka nunca había comprendido que clase de lazo los unía tanto, sus hermanos siempre habían buscado asesinarlo en la oscuridad de la noche y fue porque acabó con todos ellos que ahora era el líder del clan. Sin embargo, su hijo siempre la protegía. Quizás por eso Hikari había heredado un corazón tan lleno de emociones y un cuerpo propenso a las heridas. Sólo esperaba que los exámenes la convirtieran en una guerrera implacable, veía inevitable el hecho de que tuviera que manchar sus manos con sangre en ese lugar y en ese momento pedía, arrodillado en la oscuridad de la morada del emisario de la muerte, que Hikari tuviera la suficiente frialdad en sus venas para quitar una vida...o más de una.

Shizuka se levantó en silencio y respiró con tranquilidad. Su olfato percibía el musgo de los árboles y el agua que se escurría entre las rocas, con su incipiente goteo haciendo ecos en la caverna. También sentía otro olor, un olor cálido entre tanta naturaleza.

-Es raro verte en el Templo, Taiga- su voz sonó hueca y poderosa en la recámara.

Silencio. Luego, un suspiro vago y el sonido de unos pasos arrastrándose en la superficie lisa de la roca, ahogando cualquier otro ruido exterior.

-Han llamado del consejo. Piden que estés allí cuanto antes.

Shizuka asintió suavemente mientras juntaba sus manos para rezar.

-¿Es por los Ninjas del Sonido?

-Como si ellos fueran a decírmelo.

El patriarca sonrió ante el comentario. Estaba seguro de que sería para discutir sobre la amenaza que representa un nuevo País cercano a Konoha. Eran hombres sabios pero viejos, reaccionaban tarde a los sucesos y muchas veces era tarde.

-Iré en cuanto termine aquí- respondió.

-Bien.

-Taiga. Acércate, por favor.

Sabía que no le gustaba ese lugar, el sólo hecho de estar dentro le hacía ponerse incómodo, pero de todas maneras obedeció o al menos eso le indicaron los pasos cansinos detrás de él. La poca luz que se filtraba mostraban al joven de cabellos castaños despeinados y contextura delgada, una gran tela oscura cubría casi todo su cuerpo como una capa y sólo podían verse sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El dorado de sus pupilas no eran tan intenso como los de su hija pero eran igual de penetrantes, inquisidores y hasta divertidos. Shizuka lo observó de reojo antes de continuar:

-Tengo una misión para ti.

* * *

Hikari suspiró, asimilando los recuerdos que tenían cada roca, cada pilar que formaban la antigua villa de los Uchiha.

Había corrido en cada callejón, hablado con la mayoría de los habitantes y dormido en las habitaciones de la casa principal.

Caminó por esas mismas calles, con paso lento y tranquilo, sus cabellos aún mojados habían empapado todas sus ropas pero no le importaba. El acceso oculto que había en la villa no había sido sellado y ella estaba segura de que era porque Sasuke iba allí seguido. Poder entrar le había dado más esperanzas de encontrarlo allí y su corazón no había parado de latir desbocado desde entonces.

Como guiada por su subconsciente, se detuvo frente al muro que anunciaba el fin de la villa. Y sus dedos, recorrieron la roca en busca de la depresión perfecta, en donde residía la cerradura del escondite olvidado.

La nostalgia le golpeó el pecho cuando la descubrió, el desnivel donde antes entraba su mano a la perfección, ahora era mucho más chica en su palma.

Presionó con cuidado para que se abriera la puerta oculta en el muro y sonrió al escuchar ese sonido tan familiar de un arroyo.

Ese era el lugar donde ambos solían jugar y soñar con una vida mejor. Allí tanto Sasuke como ella se encontraban para pasar tiempo juntos, Hikari para escapar del dolor de su clan y él para no sentirse tan solo en una familia tan estricta. Allí se habían prometido siempre estar juntos sin importar lo que sucediera.

Una promesa que Hikari no había cumplido, cuando la apresaron en su villa, horas después de que el clan Uchiha había sido masacrado.

Tiempo después pudo volver a verlo pero sabía que no era lo mismo, él había cambiado y ella sabía que era inevitable. Incluso ella misma había cambiado. Y le dolía la perspectiva de que su amistad estuviera a punto de concluir sin que hubiera sido elección de ambos.

Hikari logró escabullir su cuerpo en el agujero que le permitía entrar al escondite y apenas lo hizo, buscó con la mirada cualquier indicio de su amigo.

Su garganta se secó cuando lo vió allí, parado en la orilla y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Si bien ella era dos años mayor, podía notar como él casi la superaba en altura, no le extrañaría que en un año fuera más alto que ella pero eso no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

Estaba allí, su amigo de toda la vida.

-Sabía que terminarías viniendo aquí, Hikari. Si que eres una molestia.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar su voz. Había pasado meses alejada de él y de la aldea. Sólo cuando estaba con Sasuke, ella sentía que de verdad pertenecía a un lugar, uno que no le dolía o quebraba su voluntad.

Y no supo como, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo. No necesitaba verlo para saberlo, ambos se conocían demasiado bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes a lo que eran antes de todo el infierno que pasaron.

Riendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, Hikari corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintió el cuerpo del joven tensarse ante el contacto pero eso no la desanimó, porque ella sabía que pasaba siempre después de eso...por mucho que Sasuke Uchiha hubiera cambiado…

Sasuke dejó escapar una risa tímida mientras tomaba los brazos de la joven que lo abrazaba.

-Sigues siendo igual de gruñón- dijo Hikari con voz divertida.

El vacío en su pecho que siempre tenía y le cortaba la respiración la había abandonado por primera vez en semanas y la razón estaba en ese momento allí, en un joven que no le hacía acordar a su hermano, pero que Hikari adoraba más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

¡Nuevo Capítulo! Uff este si me ha costado, Sasuke es tan difícil de predecir cuando actua "no tan emo" xDD.

Espero que les haya gustado la villa Youkai o sobre estos nuevos "Yūzā", más adelante sabrán un poco más sobre esto.

Hay más sobre Takeshi! Ese adorable Youkai del cual sólo podremos saber a través de los recuerdos de ella o de su padre pero que se ha ganado mi corazón (es tan lindo).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mil gracias por leer.

Nos vemos pronto¡


	5. 3:1 Despertar (Infancia Hikari Parte 1)

Y allí estaba otra vez.

Había perdido la cuenta ya, de cuantas veces tuvo que ser encerrada en esa cueva. Y lo más irónico era que no podía entender qué era lo que había hecho mal para merecerlo. Bueno, al menos eso creía.

Llegado un momento comenzó a pensar que quizás se tratara de un castigo, por ser débil o dudar demasiado durante los entrenamientos. A Hikari no le gustaba lastimar a sus compañeros, ni siquiera cuando estos siempre se aseguraban de dejarle heridas muy bien marcadas en su cuerpo.

Tal vez fuera una medida para endurecer su temperamento. Sabía que a su padre no le agradaba que tuviera una personalidad tranquila y muchas veces alegre; para él eran signos de debilidad.

Y el no tenía hijos débiles.

Se preguntaba cuándo había cambiado todo pero en realidad, sabía que la verdadera pregunta era qué era lo que había cambiado en ella. Los Youkai eran un pueblo guerrero, vivían de la batalla y de las artes ocultas de la sangre, Hikari sabía muy bien que había sido así durante muchos años y sin embargo, algo en ella no lograba aclimatarse al dolor de las heridas, a la brutalidad y a la guerra.

Si no hubiera sido por su difunto hermano, Takeshi, estaba segura de que hubiera sido una Youkai más de la tribu, sedienta por la sangre del enemigo y sirviendo fielmente a su líder y a Konoha.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o culparlo por ello. Ser diferente le otorgaba una paz que ninguno de sus camaradas sentía pero a su vez; el dolor, la culpa y el miedo parecían triplicarse en peso, amenazando con quebrar su voluntad al menor descuído.

Sin embargo ser diferente era, quizás, lo que hacía a Hikari la excepcional kunoichi del que todos hablaban en la Villa. Quien a pesar de la desaprobación de su padre, se había ganado una buena reputación, en la que muchos ya susurraban que algún día superaría la leyenda que había sido su hermano. El infame ninja de los cien rostros, como se lo conocía en Konoha.

-Takeshi…- susurró ella, su aliento caliente despidiendo vahos en la oscuridad de la noche y chocando contra la roca bajo su rostro- su nombre era Takeshi.

En la cueva que la mantenía cautiva, ella podía nombrarlo y como si fuera un mantra, comenzó a decirlo una y otra vez. El miedo de olvidar siempre le hacía pelear, de manera casi instintiva, contra las mareas que su destino como Youkai se empeñaban en hacer caer sobre ella. Era una lucha desigual e injusta en la que Hikari tuvo que pelear desde el mismo momento en que su hermano la dejó. No tenía otra opción que soportarlo.

Escuchar su propia voz en el eco de la cueva la ayudaba a no temblar como una hoja. No importaba la cantidad de veces que la encerraban, ella siempre tenía miedo de ese lugar.

No era de extrañarse. Esa cueva parecía simbolizar la naturaleza de la misma oscuridad. No sabría decir que era; quizás el sonido furtivo de los insectos y los murciélagos que tenían allí su morada. Quizás fuera la oscuridad casi total de no ser por las grietas que las raíces dejaban en la roca.

Pero Hikari estaba segura de que una de las razones por las cuales temía sus encierros allí, eran las estatuas.

Su tribu sólo adoraba a un dios y ese era el Gran Shinigami. Era el final de todos los caminos, incluyendo, el de los hombres. Las estatuas en la cueva representaban los mil y un rostros que la muerte tenía para emboscar a la vida pero a su vez, eran deidades completamente diferentes.

Algunas eran grotescas. Casi todas de forma humana pero con sus monstruosos atributos a la vista. Los había altos y bajos, otros caminaban en dos o en cuatro patas y otros se arrastraban sobre sus estómagos o en seis piernas, delgadas y pálidas. Estaban tallados en la piedra de la cueva y se encontraban en toda la longitud de la mísma. Las raíces de los árboles habían llegado hasta alguna de ellas y parecían darle vida a través de las venas que se formaban en sus brazos o rostros.

Hikari juraba que algunas de ellas se movían.

Su posición en la cueva no la favorecía tampoco. Sus muñecas habían sido encadenadas, sus brazos extendidos a ambos extremos de la cueva. Debía mantenerse arrodillada durante todo momento, su frente tocando la roca y en silencio.

Era algo desesperante estar tan vulnerable a merced de tantos ojos, en la oscuridad y con el silencio casi sepulcral en una cueva olvidada por todos. Y hablar con un tono tranquilo en la soledad le ayudaba a no pensar demasiado en el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Los brazos le dolían, al igual que sus rodillas. No había comido ni tomado nada en horas y su estómago comenzaba a reprocharle el castigo. Quería irse de allí, alejarse de esa cueva lejos de todos y volver a su tienda en la Villa, aunque fuera bajo los ojos escrutadores de su padre. Quería estar lejos de allí y de las estatuas.

Hikari levantó la cabeza, alarmada y el tintineo de las cadenas que la apresaban cortó el silencio por un momento. Los músculos gritaron por el esfuerzo pero ella no hizo caso a la molestia. Su corazón pareció acelerarse a pasos agigantados a medida que tomaba conciencia de lo que le decían sus sentidos.

No estaba sola en la cueva.

La percepción vino acompañado de un sonido, casi tan imperceptible que al principio ella no lo había notado. Ahora, llegaba a ella como un compás desprolijo pero a su vez, con un ritmo marcado. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que eran pasos. Pasos muy pesados y lentos, pero constantes; cada vez más cerca de ella en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente, sobre los espíritus que se decía, moraban allí entre las raíces de los árboles y las estatuas en la roca.

Los huesos de los antiguos Yuza yacían en los pequeños nichos en la pared y sobre los agujeros se encontraban los sellos y nombres de las deidades que vivían en ellos. Muchos decían que algunos sellos estaban rotos y las deidades se paseaban orgullosas en sus estatuas representativas.

Pero ella no creía en esas historias.

Esos pasos no eran de ningún fantasma. Eran de alguien de carne y hueso que había entrado allí a través del pasillo oculto al oeste de la entrada principal.

La identidad del visitante, sin embargo, era otra cosa.

Cuando los pasos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella supiera que estaba a pocos pasos de su cuerpo encadenado y vulnerable, se detuvieron. Hikari ni siquiera se molestó en adaptar sus profundos ojos dorados para ver en la oscuridad, la negrura que vivía en esa cueva no se podía disipar con nada.

-¿Ha comenzado un nuevo día?- preguntó ella; más que nada para oír algo en el repentino silencio. No hubo respuesta; al menos no una inmediata. El murmullo de los animales que habitaban allí era todo lo que escuchaba en ese momento.

Y luego hubo una chispa a pocos menos de un metro de ella, y luego otra...y otra. Hasta que una llama no más grande que un puño apareció en la oscuridad. La luz bajó lentamente al suelo y allí se quedó estática. Luego, Hikari notó como crecía en magnitud y escuchaba el susurro de ramitas romperse, seguramente para avivar el fuego. Pestañeó varias veces ante la repentina iluminación y vió el rostro del visitante, ahora visible por las llamas.

No era ningún espíritu de Yuza o deidad...era sólo el abuelo Nobu. Hikari dejó escapar una exhalación fruto de su alivio.

-Eres tú, Nobu Ojisan- dijo con una vaga sonrisa.

-¿A quién esperabas, Hika Chan?- preguntó Nobu en un tono divertido mientras renegaba con sus viejos huesos en su intento por sentarse frente al fuego y mirarla.

Las llamas estaban demasiado cerca de ella y sus ojos, Hikari tenía que cerrarlos con frecuencia para evitar que el humo le escociera. Pero agradecía el calor y la compañía; toda la Villa lo conocía como el Viejo Nobu pero para Hikari, Nobu era el padre de su padre. Y estar cerca de alguien de su sangre hacía la espera un poco más llevadera. Lo único que esperaba era que quizás, tuviera algo de comida con él, aunque lo dudaba.

El abuelo era uno de los más ancianos de la tribu y como todos los mayores, era realmente respetado en la Villa. Había sido patriarca durante muchos años y había sido el único Youkai perteneciente a la élite de ANBU desde sus inicios. Conocía más de Konoha y la vida del clan que nadie y eso se debía a que realmente, tenía una gran longevidad. Hikari estaba segura de que, de todos los líderes que habían representado a los Youkai, él era el único que se había "retirado" por voluntad propia. Las razones nunca las dijo y algunos decían que era un secreto de estado. Pero a pesar de su edad, Nobu nunca careció del poder para recuperar el puesto que había abandonado.

-No esperaba a nadie- respondió Hikari con los ojos cerrados-de hecho, este es un castigo. Se supone que debo estar sola.

La boca desdentada de su abuelo se abrió con sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos, que a pesar del cansancio de los años no había perdido el hermoso dorado de sus pupilas.

-Oh, pero no estás sola aquí.

Ella suspiró. Iba a comenzar con otra de sus historias de terror. Esa que usaba para asustar a los niños e intimidar a los más grandes. Nobu no era ciertamente un Youkai ejemplar, había hecho muchas cosas en su juventud en nombre del clan y varias de ellas lo habían hecho volver a su casa bañado en sangre de enemigos. Su periodo como líder había dejado marcas en Konoha tanto como símbolo de lealtad como con pesadas cargas mortales.

-¿Porqué estás aquí de todos modos?

-Hice enojar a Padre.

La risita divertida de Nobu la enfureció y buscó callarla a toda costa.

-Le grité el nombre de Takeshi en la cara...frente a todos.

Lo logró. Y el triunfo llenó su pecho en un momento de satisfactorio egoísmo. Incluso a la edad de siete años, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Una vez que un Youkai moría, su nombre y recuerdo era borrado de la tribu así como todo lo que hizo por su gente. Hikari simplemente se renegaba ante la idea de olvidar quien había sido su hermano y todo lo que había logrado en ella.

-Eso estuvo mal, Hika Chan.

-Lo se...pero en ese momento no me importó. Niego todo acto humano o antinatural que me muestre que él se fué.

Lo peor de todo es que casi no lo recordaba. Sabía por pequeños flashes en su memoria que ambos eran muy parecidos. Cabellos largos y blancos, ojos dorados y pestañas largas y pálidas. Ella lo recordaba como un gigante en el bosque, sonriente y feliz. Una luz en su mirada que sólo tenía con ella.

Nobu ladeó un poco su avejentada cabeza.

-Pero él se fue.

Ella permaneció en silencio. El anciano suspiró lentamente y entrelazó sus temblorosos dedos sobre su regazo.

-Yo olvido las cosas- dijo, llevándose un dedo a la sien y golpeteando suavemente- podría decirse que para un Youkai, el olvido es uno de los mejores regalos ¿He, Hika Chan? No recuerdas los nombres de tus enemigos ni de las heridas de guerra o las personas que amaste y una vez perdiste. Pero también olvidas los rostros de tus hijos, de tus nietos y amigos.

Ella frunció en ceño, confundida por las palabras de su abuelo. Suponía que había ido hasta allí para retarla o reírse de ella como solía hacer en ocasiones, pero ahora parecía verse distinto.

-Hice muchas cosas en mi juventud para cuidar a esta Villa y a Konoha. Y si bien me hubiera gustado olvidarlas por completo; descubrí en estos años que estaba muy equivocado- en ese momento, el semblante relajado que caracterizaba su rostro se desvaneció- el olvido es algo con lo que todos debemos lidiar algún día, Hika Chan, por mucho que nos duela. Gritarle a tu padre el nombre de su hijo muerto es atentar contra la calma que se ha obligado a tener delante de tí y su gente durante estos tres años desde su partida.

Escuchar a Nobu le hizo sentir una gran sensación de culpa en su pecho. Había sido torpe, insensible ante los sentimientos de su padre, ignorando que él también había perdido a un ser amado. Pero aún así no quería olvidarlo, no le parecía justo que Takeshi hubiera sido borrado de esa manera, todo vestigio de su existencia desvanecido frente a sus ojos.

-Hay otras maneras de honrar a una memoria. No es sólo gritar su nombre contra las leyes de nuestro clan y nuestros dioses.

Hikari se mordió el labio para evitar replicar. Sabía que tenía razón y que ella se había portado como una idiota. Pero las leyes estaban mal y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

-No puedo aceptar esas leyes, Nobu Ojisan- confesó. Levantó su mirada a pesar de las cadenas y el dolor de sus brazos. Obligó a su cuerpo a sentarse sobre sus piernas y ahogó una exclamación de dolor. Nobu no abandonó su mirada en ningún momento, su cuerpo marchito por los años y las heridas se mantenía quieto en su lugar, con sus manos entrelazadas nuevamente- no voy a honrar a un hermano olvidando su existencia.

A pesar de sus expectativas; Hikari se sorprendió al ver que el anciano comenzaba a sonreír ampliamente. Por un momento le pareció ver a través de la sabiduría de sus ojos, ese destello de luz que tanto adoraba de Takeshi.

-Hika Chan- dijo, en un tono casi cómplice- hablas como un futuro líder. Tienes razón, no servirá de nada que lo olvides y que luches contra las costumbres de este clan. Pero como te dije, existen maneras mejores para hacer valer su memoria y su sacrificio.

Ella apretó sus manos en un puño al escucharlo mencionar las circunstancias de la muerte de su hermano. Su voz aún llegaba a ella desde los lugares escondidos de su mente, las últimas palabras de despedida, en la que le había hecho prometer que haría siempre lo necesario para sentirse orgullosa de si misma y ser incluso más fuerte que él.

Nobu sólo se limitó a tirar una ramita más al fuego entre ambos.

-Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **10 años después**_

 _Hikari resopló con furia en el mismo momento en que su mano chocó contra el rostro de su enemigo. No le sorprendió sentir la rudeza contra sus nudillos y la piel de su mano desgarrarse ante la fuerza, pero sonrió triunfante cuando escuchó crujir el hueso bajo sus dedos._

 _Hidan gruñó, el dolor recorriendo su espina dorsal como si fuera una corriente eléctrica y su primera reacción fue dar una patada al abdomen femenino para alejarla de él. Funcionó pero en menor medida, la kunoichi ya se estaba distanciando del ninja desde antes de que su rodilla llegara a la altura adecuada y aterrizaba en el suelo dejando una estela de tierra y piedra._

 _-¡Maldita sea, mocosa!- gritó, verdaderamente furioso por su acercamiento tan repentino y violento. Los huesos de su quijada pinchaban y mordían la carne lastimada a medida que acomodaba el daño hecho por un solo golpe de la mujer- ¡Vas a pagarlo caro, joder!_

 _Hikari no se inmutó; sus ojos observaron con experticia como su enemigo luchaba por reparar la herida, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas el miedo irracional que sentía en su pecho. De todas las personas contra las que ella y su equipo tenía que lidiar, tenía que ser uno de Akatsuki. Su mano derecha le dolía por la fuerza del impacto pero ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones._

 _Peleaba a distancia y ella, cuerpo a cuerpo. La ventaja del enemigo era obvia pero no era algo de lo que se podía especular aún. De manera casi instintiva, la sangre que le servía como escudo comenzó a viajar a las articulaciones de su cuerpo y los órganos más vitales para reforzar la protección. Aún no había visto nada de ese tipo, atacar sin saber era mucho más riesgoso._

 _Hidan le habló con su quijada perfectamente reparada y sin embargo, ella ya lo había intuido._

 _-Serás un buen sacrificio, Youkai- anunció, quitando de su abrigo de Akatsuki un bastón negro como el carbón pero que a mejor escrutinio, parecía ser más duro que el hierro._

 _Era el momento, tenía sus cartas jugadas desde el primer acercamiento y todos sus intentos por atacarlo habían fallado. Él se regeneraba, al parecer, lo averiguaría en pocos segundos._

 _Juntó ambas manos frente a ella, su chakra explotando en cada vena rebosante de sangre acumulada desde que inició la batalla. Necesitaba mucha cantidad para usar el Jutsu, tenía que alimentar el poder de alguna manera._

 _-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- susurró sin aliento._

 _El brazo derecho femenino pareció desvanecerse por unos segundos pero en realidad estaba siendo cubierto por las capas de una armadura. Era roja como la sangre y brillaba a la luz del sol en destellos anaranjados, subía como venas sobre el cuerpo y cubrían todo el brazo y parte del pecho. El guante hizo un sonido metálico cuando Hikari volvió a cerrarlo en un puño, listo para atacar._

 _Era todo lo que podía conseguir de la armadura por ahora y rogaba a los dioses que fuera suficiente por el momento._

 _A pesar del terror invadiendo su cuerpo y su corazón desbocado, se juró que volvería viva a su aldea luego de esto y que cada día lograba acercarse a su camino ninja._

 _-Primero tienes que atraparme- dijo._

 _Hidan soltó una risa histérica que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, aún así, cuando él arremetió contra ella, Hikari gritó con igual furia; el odio del clan brutal que la vió nacer devorando cada fibra de su ser._


	6. 4: Taiga

Hikari dejó escapar un resoplido mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, luchando por recobrar el aliento. Sus largos cabellos, aún húmedos por su zambullida en el lago, caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada y algunos cortes pequeños comenzaban a evidenciarse en su piel marfileña.

Aún así, no parecía molesta. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras calmaba su respiración y observaba a su contrincante.

Sasuke apenas parecía cansado.

Sonreía con insuficiencia; con esa mirada que sólo mostraba cuando pensaba que la pelea estaba ganada. Los dedos de su mano derecha jugaba con dos shurikens y esperaban a que su objetivo volviera a moverse.

-Te has vuelto más lenta- le dijo, su voz inexpresiva como siempre aunque Hikari podía notar ese pequeño cambio en el tono que usaba para los enemigos que mostraban debilidad.

La kunoichi hizo una mueca al enderezarse. Le dolían los músculos de todo el cuerpo al no haber tenido un descanso apropiado desde que llegó a Konoha. Vagamente se arrepentía de haber propuesto un entrenamiento al Uchiha; pero era evidente que su amigo no era la clase de persona que hablara de sus preocupaciones o metas sentado a su lado y mirando a la nada.

Las cosas con Sasuke sólo se podían hacer de una manera.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella- esto es precalentamiento.

No tenía intenciones de pelear en serio y Sasuke lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella adoraba esos momentos en los que jugaban como niños, simulando ser poderosos shinobis en una batalla de inmensas proporciones. Lo habían hecho desde pequeños y repetirlo le hacía sentir que volvían a esos tiempos dorados de su infancia y no había clanes ni destinos oscuros esperando por ellos.

-Vamos- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- muéstrame lo mejor que tienes.

Hikari escuchó la vibración del shuriken antes que lo viera acercarse y usó sus sentidos para guiarse. Sabía que cuando se enfrentaba a un usuario del Sharingan, la vista era en lo que menos debía confiar y que la rapidez del sonido era más confiable que la de los ojos. Como si hubiera sido ciega toda su vida, Hikari miró sin ver y se movió con fluidez para evitar que la golpeara. Le dió la espalda por unos segundos al esquivar y escuchó el otro shuriken siendo lanzado hacia ella. Saltó para alejarse del rango y sintió el metal rozar su pierna derecha, como si besara la piel con su filo.

Hikari cayó con los ojos cerrados pero usó su brazo izquierdo para defenderse de un golpe que sabría que vendría. Sasuke era muy rápido y era bueno con las distracciones, los shurikens eran un señuelo, ahora venía el combate de verdad.

Como lo había imaginado, el Uchiha atacó con fuerza y ella logró aguantar el golpe con su brazo. Sasuke golpeaba, fuerte, y no le importaba si era entrenamiento o no; Hikari sabía a qué clase de dolor acostumbrarse y el familiar hormigueo en su brazo le demostró que había sido sabia en soportar el golpe de esa manera. Si llegaba a darle en el pecho, estaba segura de que la dejaría sin aire por un buen rato.

Pero, los Youkai tenían buena defensa. La sangre era utilizada a voluntad, se regeneraba y podía tomar la forma que quisiera el usuario. Hikari solía usarlo en sus extremidades durante una pelea, creando una capa de sangre endurecida bajo la piel y reforzando sus huesos para soportar golpes como los de ese momento, sin quebrarse o lastimarse. Era una de las razones por las que ella practicaba el Taijutsu, el arte de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, le daba más chances de atacar y usar su fuerza ayudada por su armadura de sangre. Aunque tenía la gran desventaja de que sus puntos débiles eran más notorios.

Eran esos puntos que Ichiro siempre usaba para hacerla caer en los entrenamientos y no era necesario decir, que eran los mismos que Sasuke había memorizado con su Sharingan.

El puño del Uchiha atacó al costado derecho con un golpe certero y casi imperceptible, eso bastó para que Hikari gruñera de dolor y cayera de rodillas por el golpe.

Derrotada, ella se tocó el costado en un intento por mitigar el dolor y su amigo se alejó de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Oye- gimió ella adolorida- usaste tu Sharingan. Eso es trampa.

-Es entrenamiento, niña tonta- replicó él ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara- además, tu usaste tu armadura. Estamos a mano.

Ella contuvo un quejido y aceptó la mano de Sasuke para levantarse. Hace tiempo que había dejado de llorar ante las heridas, pero muy dentro de ella, aún tenía miedo al dolor de los golpes. Era algo que ni siquiera sus entrenamientos de años lograron quitar del todo, le hacía perder estabilidad en ocasiones.

Ambos se tomaron un momento para recomponerse de la pelea; Hikari suspiró mientras recogía su cabello en una larga trenza y Sasuke se alejó para juntar los shurikens que había lanzado.

-¿Por Qué estás aquí?- preguntó de pronto.

Hikari enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta pero él estaba muy lejos de creer su perplejidad.

-No te hagas la tonta, te pregunté qué haces aquí.

-Me escape- respondió ella con una sonrisa y sentándose en la hierba, sus dedos entrelazados en sus mechones blancos mientras los peinaba- me enamoré de un civil de aquí y decidí dejar todo por…-

-No me tomes el pelo, Youkai.

-Vine por los exámenes, Uchiha ¿Para que otra cosa sería?

El joven no dijo nada mientras guardaba sus armas en su bolsa pero Hikari pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Que era lo que le inquietaba, no lo sabía. No era tan tonta como para creer que estuviera así por ella, Hikari era una Youkai y tanto Sasuke como ella sabían lo que eso significaba y era que sabía defenderse muy bien sola. Y para ser más precisos, también sabía que él no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarle.

No era algo que ella le reprochase. Conocía a su amigo desde muy joven y sabía mucho de lo que ocultaba detrás de su mirada, incluso después de la masacre, Hikari se las había arreglado para mantener la amistad; a pesar de que ambos habían cambiado tanto.

Y ella estaba feliz ante el hecho de que Sasuke la hubiese dejado seguir a su lado.

-Kakashi también nos ha postulado para los exámenes- dijo él entonces.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza. Kakashi debía ser su sensei, lo había nombrado en una de las escasas cartas que él se había dignado a contestar y recordó el rostro del hombre en el despacho del Hokage. Bueno, lo que podía verse del rostro ya que lo llevaba cubierto. La joven observó el lago a su lado para desvanecer el sonrojo que había llenado sus mejillas. Recordar la mirada de ese hombre la hacía sentir extraña.

-No me sorprende. Para ser un gennin manejas muy bien las técnicas, Sasuke.

-Soy el único en el equipo que sabe al menos algo de…-

-Pues si Kakashi Sensei postuló al grupo, es porque tus compañeros también son buenos en algo- advirtió ella con un tono más firme. Algo que no le gustaba de su amigo, era que se creyera superior frente a los demás. De todo modos, sabía que no podía hacer mucho, si de algo no carecían los Uchiha, era de soberbia y orgullo.

Sasuke le dió la espalda, molesto ante el comentario, ella podía notarlo en lo tenso que se ponía. Ya casi podía escuchar sus palabras: " _¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mis compañeros, niña tonta?_ ", sin embargo no fue así.

-Si, ambos son buenos.

Hikari sonrió. Había avanzado suficiente ese día como para empujarlo a ser más sincero. Sólo se conformó con esa muestra de confianza y fingió no haberle prestado demasiada atención. Sasuke agradecía esos pequeños gestos en la kunoichi, lo suficientes como para hacerlo sentir escuchado y no herir su orgullo en el intento.

-Bien- exclamó ella luego de un suspiro, ya recuperada del dolor en su costado- una ronda más.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sutilmente.

-Nunca aprendes a rendirte ¿Verdad?

Hikari se encogió de hombros, la adrenalina de los recuerdos y estar con su amigo le hacían renovarse de todo el infierno que había pasado en los meses que estuvo recluida en su Villa.

-Haz que me arrepienta, entonces.

Apenas había terminado de decir esas palabras, el susurro del lago cerca de ellos fue acallado por el de los shurikens, el sonido de cuerpos en movimiento, cabellos blancos en la brisa y los ojos rojos como la sangre.

* * *

El amanecer comenzaba a bañar las montañas de la aldea cuando Taiga Youkai llegó a la frontera de la aldea.

Había viajado en el amparo de la noche, ayudado por sus sentidos y un poco del instinto animal. Conocía el bosque que rodeaba a Konoha como su fuera la palma de su mano, pero era completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría puertas adentro. Tuvo que guiarse como un ciego entre los árboles, buscando pistas y siguiendo el rastro de la Youkai que tenía que contactar.

Había enviado a uno de sus murciélagos para que la alertara de su llegada, lo único que esperaba era que hubiera tenido la decencia de ser puntual. Taiga odiaba cuando tenía que esperar a los demás.

Se había tragado varias quejas desde que el patriarca lo había enviado a esa misión. No podría decirse que le gustara la villa pero tampoco le agradaba alejarse demasiado del bosque. Se sentía más vulnerable sin el abrigo de los árboles a su alrededor, sobre todo con lo que representaban para él.

Además, los árboles y las cuevas eran el hogar favorito de las alimañas que tenía por su contrato. Tenía ojos en la noche siempre y cuando hubiera un lugar como ese en donde estuvieran.

El sonido furtivo de maleza en movimiento alertó sus sentidos agudizados por su Jutsu de Frecuencia y reaccionó mucho más rápido que el intruso en su viaje. Incluso sin ser demasiado bueno con el metal de las armas, Taiga supo que los shurikens que había lanzado cumplieron con su objetivo. El intruso saltó para alejarse del rango de los proyectiles y la sombra que proyectó su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del shinobi.

No esperaba alguna señal de ataque en respuesta del suyo pero tampoco le pareció normal que su enemigo se detuviera justo adelante; los pies fantasmas en las sombras de la noche hicieron un ligero sonido de aterrizaje en el tronco del árbol frente a él.

El ninja se detuvo ante la acción y el susurro de sus ropas al acomodarse sobre su cuerpo cortó el de las hojas bailando sobre ellos. La figura que tenía enfrentada aún no podía verse del todo, pero la alarma desapareció casi al instante. Reconocería esa cabellera blanca y larga en donde fuera.

-Esperar en el límite de la muralla de la aldea ¿No es evidentemente claro para ti?- preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser de irritación. Se le daba muy mal fingir, aún no estaba acostumbrado a las personas.

-Estamos en los límites- fue todo lo que dijo ella.

" _Rayos"_ pensó Taiga. No conocía ni un ápice de Konoha y le hubiera encantado que siguiera siendo un misterio para él. Pero el patriarca le había encomendado esa misión a él, sólo el Dios Shinigami sabía por qué. Al parecer, tenía que improvisar lo suficiente como para no perder su reputación frente a la mocosa.

-Si, como sea- aportó en un tono cansino- tienes un serio problema de interpretación.

Hikari decidió replicar e ir directo al grano. No conocía lo suficiente a ese Youkai como para saber a qué atenerse si lo hacía enojar; pero lo que sí sabía era que nadie en la villa tenía las agallas de meterse con él.

No parecía demasiado intimidante, a decir verdad, llevaba el cabello corto y de un castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran dorados como todos los Youkai pero no tan brillantes o intensos; más bien burlones y divertidos si uno miraba con detenimiento. Era sólo un poco más alto que ella y no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, las marcas Youkai en su rostro eran un poco diferentes de las acostumbradas, las lágrimas eran mucho más delgadas y no tan pronunciadas. Llevaba mucha ropa encima, un poncho negro sin ningún bordado que apenas dejaba ver algo de su contextura física.

A Taiga no pareció molestarle el escrutinio al que era puesto por los ojos de la kunoichi; parecía estar demasiado concentrado en otra cosa, observando a su alrededor con detenimiento.

-¿Alguien te siguió?- preguntó.

-No. Nadie.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió.

Hikari contuvo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si, estoy segura.

El hombre asintió con gesto distraído mientras quitaba algo del bolsillo su pantalón. La joven no pudo ver bien lo que era ya que él llevaba guantes y sus ropas holgadas y abundantes apenas dejaban distinguir algo.

-Tendremos que ir a otro lugar- dictaminó Taiga.

Ella suspiró. Estaba cansada del entrenamiento con Sasuke esa tarde y en unas horas tendría el primer examen de Chunnin. Quería acaban con todo ese asunto cuanto antes y tener un poco de paz para dormir.

-Este lugar está lejos de todo, nadie nos ve- respondió.

-No digo que nos vean. Puedo sentir las vibraciones que hacen, nos están mirando con sus oídos.

-¿Ondas de sonido?- susurró Hikari mordiéndose el labio ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-Vamos a ir a un lugar más tranquilo, no puedo trabajar aquí.

-Bien- respondió la joven mientras saltaba desde donde estaba hasta el tronco en donde él se encontraba parado- te sigo.

Por un momento, el ninja se quedó paralizado, sus ojos observando por primera vez de cerca a la joven que sólo había visto desde lejos en la Villa. No aparentaba los quince años que tenía, ni siquiera tenía la altura promedio para alguien de su edad. Pero sus ojos eran increíblemente hermosos y grandes, la piel tersa y sus facciones naturales y redondeadas.

No tenía dudas de que sería aún más bonita cuando alcanzara por completo su madurez. Aunque Taiga no pensaba en eso, su mente se encontraba vagando en los recuerdos de su dura niñez, poblada de los ecos del bosque y el dolor de la pérdida.

Hikari frunció el ceño ante la expresión del shinobi.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó.

Él resopló, como si toda esa idea de moverse fuera en contra de su voluntad a pesar de que había sido él quien lo propuso. Sin decir una palabra, saltó hacia su derecha mientras sus ojos buscaban un sitio adecuado para la reunión y a su vez, buscaba alejar los fantasmas de su mente.

Hikari lo siguió, igual de muda y esperando a que él se decidiera por el lugar. No tardaron demasiado, de todos modos. Taiga se dejó caer de una rama hacia un claro del bosque y esperó allí a que ella llegara. Cuando la kunoichi aterrizó a su lado, el joven lanzó por los aires lo que parecían ser pequeñas semillas de un color amarillento y estas se desparramaron a su alrededor, entre los árboles y el suelo. Hikari comprendió entonces que era eso lo que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón minutos atrás.

Apenas hubo cesado el murmullo que hicieron las semillas al caer, un nuevo sonido apareción en la oscuridad como si fuesen olas en un mar embravecido. Pequeños silbidos en la noche, agudos y chirriantes, ella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran murciélagos.

No le daban miedo esos animales, la cueva del Shinigami en la que tuvo que pasar varias horas de su niñez estaba repleto de ellos al igual que los árboles que rodeaban la Villa Youkai. Pero tenía que admitir que tantos de esas bestias juntas en un mismo lugar, rodeandolos por completo y observando con esos ojos oscuros y saltones, no le daban una sensación muy cómoda. Y a juzgar por la expresión aburrida de Taiga, era la única que tenía esa inseguridad. El shinobi hizo cuatro sellos con rapidez antes de susurrar las palabras:

\- Yoru no sasayaki no Jutsu.

No pasó nada impresionante, al menos no la que Hikari esperaba. Apenas había terminado de hablar, los murciélagos comenzaron un canto extraño con sus chillidos, de manera baja pero constante. Parecían susurrar en todas direcciones y con sus ojos fijos en ellos.

Taiga asintió satisfecho y se volteó para mirar a la kunoichi.

-Ellos mantendrán nuestra conversación en una baja frecuencia de sonido. Dudo que puedan notarlo.

Hikari aún estaba en guardia. Era evidente que ese ninja tenía un contrato con los murciélagos y se estaba debatiendo en pensar que eso era realmente genial o no lo era en absoluto.

-Demasiadas precauciones para algo simple- respondió ella- el patriarca me envió hace dos días en vísperas de examen. Lo que pude averiguar de ellos es escaso y dudoso.

-Eso es porque buscas mal ¿Estás segura de que eres candidata a líder?

La joven resopló, dispuesta a no entrar en el juego de ese idiota. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer imperturbable.

-Tres del sonido, dos hombres y una mujer. Peso promedio excepto en uno, que parece ser muy grande y pesado. Tienen entre trece y catorce años según lo que pude observar está mañana camino al lago con mis compañeros.

-¿Actividad sospechosa en la aldea?

-Son jodidamente raritos pero no los veo demasiado peligrosos- dejó escapar ella sin ver la sonrisa burlona de quien la escuchaba- aún así seguiré observándo cualquier actitud extraña. Sea de ellos o de algún otro. Mañana tendremos el primer examen así que podré ver un poco de sus habilidades.

-Y ellos de las tuyas. Procura que tu equipo sea cauteloso.

Hikari asintió al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado. Necesitaba dormir, descansar un poco sus músculos luego de la larga jornada de entrenamiento que tuvo ese día. En ese momento envidiaba un poco a sus compañeros, dormidos en un cómodo futón y con las barrigas llenas.

-Si eso es todo, déjame ir a dormir. Mañana tengo que pasar un examen.

-Tú eres la que trae la información, eres tú la que me dice si terminamos.

-Pues si ese es el caso, si. Ya te dije lo que sé. Tendrás que volver por más en unos días.

Taiga rió como si ella le hubiera contado una muy buena broma mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los cabellos castaños, un poco más largos en el flequillo, se movieron en la brisa de la noche.

-Si crees que soy la clase de persona que espera aquí para recibir migajas como estas de información, te equivocas. De verdad no se porqué tienes esa marca en tu brazo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a participar? Adelante, grandulón. Pero estarás bajo mis órdenes y me importa muy poco lo que el patriarca piense al respecto- dijo Hikari, ya enojada con la actitud suelta y estúpida de ese tipo- no me interesa cual sea tu trabajo, pero si lo que quieres es información te sugiero que pruebes con espiar tú.

La intensa mirada de ella chocó con la de Taiga, ojos dorados contra otros igual de penetrantes; por algún motivo el hombre parecía estar muy divertido con esa situación, lo que lograba que Hikari se enojara aún más. Sin decir nada más, la joven le dió la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera- ordenó Taiga.

Hikari se detuvo al tiempo en que escuchaba los escasos pasos que daba el hombre para acercarse a ella nuevamente. Se dió vuelta y él extendió su mano.

-Dame tu brazo- pidió.

Ella lo miró con cautela; si bien no tenía sospechas sobre el motivo por el cual estaban allí reunidos, si lo tenía con respecto a las intenciones personales de ese tipo. Las ropas no le dejaban ver si poseía la marca del Shinigami en el brazo derecho, existía una posibilidad de que fuera un candidato a líder también y buscara perjudicar a dos de sus rivales en ese examen.

Taiga resopló por la impaciencia.

-¿Acaso no querías irte a dormir? Entonces dame el maldito brazo, Youkai.

Pero a su vez, era un enviado de su padre. Eso significaba la confianza que le tenía; no mandaría a cualquier mensajero a contactarse con su única hija.

Hikari extendió su brazo derecho y la mano de Taiga la rodeó con sus dedos a la altura de la muñeca, ladeándolo lo suficiente como para que se viera su reverso. Se llevó su otra mano a los labios y mordisqueó la piel de su pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sin siquiera decir nada, pasó el pulgar sobre el reverso de la muñeca de Hikari y ella sintió la sangre caliente y pegajosa pegarse a su piel como si fuera tinta. Hizo dos líneas horizontales y luego una V sobre ambas al tiempo en que una sensación de ardor comenzaba a acrecentarse en la piel de la joven.

-Este es un sello de invocación- explicó el hombre- sólo lo usan los usuarios de un contrato con Murciélagos. Pulsa tu mano aquí y haz una descarga de chakra; invocarás a uno de mis murciélagos que hará las veces de mensajero.

-Es como si fuera un invocador pero sin contrato. Genial- susurró ella, sin poder esconder la emoción del descubrimiento. Taiga lo notó y hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

-Si tienes algo importante para contar, lo invocas.

-Comprendo.

Taiga soltó la mano de Hikari y volvió a su usual postura aburrida y a su vez juguetona. Era más alto que ella, eso era evidente, pero en terreno llano era más notorio. La joven tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada para hablarle.

-Volveré a la aldea- pareció dudar un momento antes de hablar-¿Sabes como volver a la Villa?

Taiga elevó ambas cejas en muestra de perplejidad, la molestia por el comentario bien marcado en su rostro.

-No me hagas poner al animal incorrecto en tu sello, Youkai. La gente no se pasa de lista conmigo.

Hikari levantó ambas manos en señal de paz y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, gozando un poco de su venganza por los comentarios sarcásticos que se ganó al conocerlo.

-Supongo que sí lo sabes, entonces. Hasta la próxima.

Taiga escuchó las últimas palabras de la joven, sin embargo, no la vió irse. Algo en sus recuerdos volvían a acosarlo cuando la vió sonreír y ahora no podía concentrarse demasiado. Hubiera querido ser más sociable y no mostrar tanta hostilidad hacia ella pero por el momento, se convenció de que era mejor así.

Lo único que esperaba era que lograra llegar al fin de los exámenes. Había vivido en la Villa lo suficiente como para saber que su fama como kunoichi era modestamente reconocida pero no la había visto jamás demostrando tales dotes. Él quería verla desenvolverse más allá del campo de batalla, quería ver que tan fuerte eran sus convicciones o que tan frágil era su voluntad cuando se apretaban los botones correctos.

Taiga suspiró mientras se alejaba del claro, su séquito de murciélagos tras él.

-Esperemos que lo logre- susurró a nadie en particular, sólo al silencio del bosque, a su oscuridad y sus secretos.

Quizás lograra ser una leyenda como Takeshi Youkai, el infame Ninja de los Cien Rostros. Quizás pudiera vivir lo suficiente como para verla convertida en una leyenda.


	7. 5: El Enviado

Cuando a la mañana siguiente del día más esperado por los tres Youkai, atravesaron las puertas que los llevaría al primer exámen Chunin, no esperaban para nada algo como eso.

Estaban todos los participantes en la sala, eso era seguro, pero las preguntas se agolparon en la mente de Hikari con increíble rapidez. Algunos apenas se voltearon a verlos, pero aquellos que sí lo hicieron los examinaron largo rato, estudiando las marcas en sus rostros que los presentaba como guerreros del gran clan demonio y buscando algún pequeño detalle que les diera oportunidad de ganar.

-Bueno, esto es un poco incómodo- dijo Sadao con una voz tranquila mientras se llevaba una mano a su hombro, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?

-Quizás quieran que nos matemos entre nosotros en esta sala hasta que quedemos uno.

-¿Y con qué propósito habría entonces dos pruebas más, Capitán Cálculo?-aspetó Hikari llevándose una mano a su cintura. Quería aparentar estar más relajada de lo que en realidad se sentía; las primeras impresiones frente a enemigos potencialmente mortales era algo que ella siempre quería tener en cuenta- esto debe ser un lugar de espera, no hay otra explicación.

-Allí están los del sonido- musitó Sadao.

Los dos shinobis miraron en la dirección que les indicaba. Un poco más de cerca, parecían realmente espeluznantes. Sobre todo el más grande de ellos, semioculto en un tapado gris y escondiendo todo su cuerpo. La única mujer era un poco más alta que Hikari y mostraba un evidente aburrimiento en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor.

-Sí que se ven raros. El abuelo Nobu es un tipo extraño, pero estos tres son peor- dijo Ichiro con una sonrisa, sabiendo que a su líder no le gustaba mucho que hablaran así de su abuelo.

Pero ella no pareció hacerle mucho caso. La kunoichi del sonido había chocado sus miradas con ella y le daba una expresión de intimidante indiferencia sólo con sus ojos oscuros; Hikari no abandonó la mirada.

-Allí hay un lugar libre, vayamos a sentarnos- volvió a intervenir Ichiro, disimulando con mayor eficacia la situación y queriendo quitar a Hikari del centro de la atención del enemigo.

La joven no obedeció enseguida, su pecho se contraía ante la sensación que la mirada de esa joven le había generado. No solía sentirse furiosa con sus enemigos, a la gran mayoría apenas les dedicaba una maldición entre entrenamientos.

Pero al verla, su cuerpo se paralizó con una sensación tan poderosa como corrosiva: ira.

Ichiro suspiró y la tomó del brazo por unos segundos para llamar su atención y ella aceptó a regañadientes.

En su camino a los asientos, Hikari chocó contra alguien y estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas de manera automática cuando se dió cuenta de quién y de qué lugar se trataba.

Sasuke la reconoció al instante pero su rostro no emitió emoción alguna. Pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra y tras él pasaron sus compañeros: un chico rubio y una chica bonita de pelo rosado. Hikari volvió su mirada a Sadao, quien le indicaba el asiento con una mano e Ichiro ya se recostaba perezosamente en el suyo.

Como lo había imaginado, optó por ignorarla de la manera más absoluta posible. No quería preguntas de sus compañeros sobre como la había conocido y evidentemente, no tenía deseos de demostrar que era débil al tener una amiga de la infancia.

Hikari no se quejaba de todos modos; prefería lo mismo. Se ahorraba de darle explicaciones a Ichiro y Sadao ya que por regla general, los Youkai eran personas intimidantes y de pocos amigos.

Así que básicamente, pretender que jamás se habían conocido era una situación donde ambos ganan y se ahorraban entrometidos. Probablemente se mantuviera así durante todos los exámenes, para mantener la reputación de ambos clanes.

Había más adultos de los que le hubiera gustado. Como era de esperarse, eran los únicos Youkai. Fingió acomodar su cabellera mientras dirigía su atención a los ninjas de la arena, su otro objetivo.

Se sorprendió levemente al notar ciertos detalles, puesto que había escuchado que eran shinobis temerarios y de costumbres bárbaras; honestamente, esperaba ver gente más parecida a los suyos que esos tres ninjas.

Había dos más grandes y evidentemente más experimentados. Pero apestaban a miedo, Hikari podía olerlos desde allí. Casi como ella, pretendían demostrar una seguridad que no tenían, pero no podían engañar su intuición, no el de una kunoichi entrenada para usar el miedo como arma.

Pero algo en la situación no le cuadraba; ambos eran casi adultos, se veían fuertes y capaces.

¿Por qué sentía sus miedos con tanta fuerza?

-El Uchiha se ve mucho más joven de lo que imaginé- susurró Sadao.

-Te sorprendería lo fuerte que es- intervino ella aún observando a los de la arena- por más que le pese, su clan era casi tan brutal como el nuestro.

-Pues para tener las agallas que dices, apesta a miedo- Ichiro se llevó el pulgar a los labios y comenzó a mordisquear la piel con despreocupación- casi tan fuerte como el de los críos de Konoha.

Hikari resopló, su mente pensando en algunas cosas que podría decirle a su compañero para defender a Sasuke sin poner en evidencia su amistad. Pero de todas maneras no podía discutirle eso. Sasuke, si bien permanecía impasible, estaba inquieto y ella lo notaba. No era de extrañarse, estaban rodeados de gente mucho más capacitada y con experiencia. Incluso para ella, hija de un clan de demonios, jamás había quitado una vida y estaba segura de que la gran mayoría de los que estaban allí tenían las manos llenas de sangre.

Pero los ninjas de Konoha eran diferentes; eran mejores pero con tendencias a la paz. Era una aldea en donde proliferaban ninjas pacíficos y en tiempos de caos eso era clave para garantizar la victoria o la derrota.

Incluso el ninja de Konoha que estaba hablando con el grupo de Sasuke, evidentemente más grande que ellos, parecía tener el semblante de un guerrero que jamás había pisado el campo de batalla más allá de sus entrenamientos.

-¿Qué creen que sea el exámen?- intervino ella, sólo para cambiar un poco de tema.

-No lo se, pero deberíamos prepararnos. Está la posibilidad de que comiencen a atacar esta sala en algún momento, así que tener un plan de escape sería conveniente- dijo Sadao luego de unos segundos- no puedo hacer una técnica de invocación aquí, sería evidente y riesgoso.

Ichiro quitó el pulgar se sus labios dando un chasquido con la lengua.

-Ya, lo tengo.

Hikari lo miró al escucharlo. Su compañero había abierto una herida en su pulgar, bastante profunda y donde ya emanaba sangre. Al instante pudo imaginar lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Perfeccionaste la técnica?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Si lo hubiera hecho ¿Crees que te lo diría?- respondió él con voz divertida- sólo en casos en que estemos en problemas, no quiten la marca.

Ichiro no era considerado un buen guerrero sólo por saber golpear con precisión. Era justamente su fachada de seriedad y solemnidad la que ocultaban sus mejores habilidades: el espionaje. Poseía una capacidad innata que muchos Youkai envidiaban y esa era la de poder manejar su sangre a una cierta distancia. Como no podía hacerlo en muchas cantidades, Ichiro se había enfocado en manipularlo para enviar mensajes. Hikari tenía que admitir que era una habilidad asombrosa y se añadía a la lista de los guerreros que les hubiera encantado tener ese poder. Y esta de más decir, que a pesar de que su campo más fuerte fuera la sutilidad, Ichiro no era la clase de ninja con el que a uno le gustaría meterse en una pelea. No necesitaba de sus habilidades más desarrolladas para vencer a un oponente.

La kunoichi y Sadao extendieron sus brazos para dejar que el joven los marcara en un movimiento rápido y casi invisible. La joven atrapó la mirada que Ichiro le había dado a los vendajes de su brazo derecho, que ocultaba el sello que Taiga le había hecho la noche anterior.

-Listo- dijo mientras volvía a llevarse el pulgar a los labios- ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

Hikari dió un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Ni siquiera había comenzado su misión y ya estaba sintiéndose presionada. Ichiro era un arma de doble filo en cuanto a espionaje respectaba porque era, evidentemente, mucho mejor en eso que ella. Mientras se mantuviera cauta y mantuviera una distancia prudente de él, todo saldría de acuerdo al plan.

Un estruendo y el murmullo de personas sorprendidas cortaron la conversación con inusitada rapidez. Tanto Hikari como sus dos compañeros se voltearon a ver lo que ocasionaba tanto revuelo:

Tendría que haberlo sospechado, sobre todo con los ninjas del sonido, que ahora enfrentaban a un joven que se veía mucho más grande que ellos, que momentos atrás estaba hablando con el grupo de Sasuke. Bastante más grande, lo que parecía evidenciar la ventaja de la situación.

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al ver que quien pensó que llevaría la delantera, en ese caso el ninja de Konoha, caía sobre sus rodillas y vaciaba el contenido del estómago a causa del shock.

-Bien, considerando que somos un grupo grande de ninjas asesinos encerrados en una habitación, esto es algo que tenía que pasar- dijo Sadao a un lado de la kunoichi.

Hikari pudo notar el movimiento casi imperceptible de Ichiro a su lado y de manera casi inmediata, tomó el brazo de su compañero antes de que éste pudiera intentar algo.

-Usa tu cerebro y descubrirás que es mejor observar que sólo atacar-susurró sin quitar la vista de los ninjas del sonido que enfrentaban al mayor de Konoha. Lo único que esperaba era que Sasuke no interviniera; por más prodigio que fuera, tenía que admitir que podía ser un verdadero idiota imprudente en ocasiones.

Pero para su tranquilidad, el Uchiha no parecía tener deseos de intervenir, más bien su rostro mostraba una leve pizca de consternación, la suficiente para que ella lo notara. Seguramente estuviera tratando de entender el ataque desde el ángulo en que lo vió y eso hizo que ella comenzara a preguntarse exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-No lo se- contestó Ichiro.

Parecía imposible que en una habitación llena de ninjas, nadie hubiera visto de qué manera sucedió el ataque. Sin embargo, el hombre adolorido frente a ellos era prueba de que efectivamente había sido golpeado.

Y fue cuando el primer escalofrío de preocupación le subió por la espalda a la kunoichi. El golpe había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera Sasuke, con su Sharingan, había sido capaz de verlo.

¿De qué nivel eran los ninjas del sonido para hacer algo así?

Otro estruendo, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, hizo ecos en el silencio que la pelea había generado en la habitación. Hikari sintió el cuerpo de Ichiro tensarse a su lado pero no atacó en lo absoluto, cosa que ella agradeció. Los tres ninjas se dieron la vuelta para ver al intruso, oculto en nubes de espeso púrpura y apestando a pólvora. Era grande, muy grande, y parecía intimidar a cualquiera sólo con eso. Su mirada viajó por todos los presentes en la habitación en un claro mensaje de que nadie debía pasarse de listo ahora que había llegado allí, y como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo entendieron, habló con voz ronca y firme:

-Ustedes allí ¿Quieren ser expulsados antes de rendir el examen? Entonces les sugiero que se detengan ahora mismo.

Nadie lo contradijo, había dejado en claro que era la autoridad en ese lugar. Hikari no se había dado cuenta de que Ichiro la había tomado de la mano con rapidez desde que se escuchó la explosión y recién en ese momento había comenzado a aflojar el agarre. Ella lo observó de reojo y notó que estaba tenso por la alarma y miraba fijamente al hombre de negro que estaba frente a todos.

-Bien, es momento de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su supervisor y desde este momento, su peor pesadilla.

Hikari pudo escuchar como todos contenían la respiración casi de manera simultánea y se dió cuenta de que ella también lo hacía. Ese hombre era impresionantemente intimidante, de una manera que la joven nunca imaginó que sería posible.

-Lo diré una sola vez. No habrá combate entre candidatos, no sin mi permiso e incluso así está prohibida la fuerza. Cualquiera de ustedes que quiera meterse conmigo será descalificado.

El ninja del sonido murmuró algo que ella no llegó a escuchar pero eso no le importó en ese momento. Algo en el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente y no tenía nada que ver con la riña que habían protagonizado los extranjeros con el ninja de Konoha. Hikari no podía quitarle la vista de encima al mencionado Ibiki, sus ojos buscaban algo que en realidad era invisible pero que sentía que podía palparlo si lo intentaba.

-Ahora, si están todos listos comenzaremos con el primer examen- continuó el hombre- me entregarán su solicitud y se les dará un número de asiento. Podremos iniciar el exámen escrito una vez que estén todos sentados.

-Tiene que ser una broma- musitó Sadao- ¿Un exámen escrito?

Ichiro dejó escapar una risita casi de alivio a medida que soltaba a Hikari. No necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que tendrían mucho en contra con eso. Lo Youkais no eran entrenados en la misma academia que los ninjas de la aldea sino que eran educados por los mismos sacerdotes y soldados de su clan. Hikari esperaba ver varias preguntas relacionadas con el método de aprendizaje de Konoha y eso volvía las cosas mucho más complicadas. Sus compañeros no parecían notar ese detalle, al menos no Ichiro, quien evidentemente estaba más relajado que cuando inició todo.

-¿Estás de buen humor?- dijo ella en voz baja a medida que sacaba sus papeles de solicitud del bolsillo de su uniforme.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- replicó él a medida que avanzaban juntos hasta las mesas-recién estamos empezando, Hikari.

* * *

 _El Enviado._

Ese era el nombre que le daban a la estatua más reciente de la Cueva del Shinigami. Se encontraba en la parte final de la cueva, justo sobre la cabeza del Dios Shinigami en su humanoide pero no completamente, su rostro estaba hecho de raíces y roca, una capa de musgo envolviendo su superficie. Sus brazos yacían extendidos, esqueléticos y con manos de largos dedos aferrándose a la nada. Su figura se extendía hasta sus torso y luego no había más, seguramente estuviera enterrada en la pared de la cueva; su rostro no tenía ojos y su cabeza era mucho más grande de lo normal en una persona. Los dientes sobresalían de su sonrisa solemne, pequeños pedazos de roca gastada y mohosa.

Lo único hermoso eran sus alas; en realidad no eran alas, sino más bien las venas profundas de los árboles que vivían sobre la cueva y las fisuras de las paredes, ambas cosas se unían de manera uniforme y armoniosa a la vez, dejando un trazo tras ellos. Si uno lo observaba de lejos, parecían alas, las alas del enviado del Dios Shinigami.

Esa figura había causado terror entre los Youkai; el patriarca y los Yuza juraban que nadie la había construído sino que había aparecido allí de la noche a la mañana. Todos tomaron su presencia como augurios de malos acontecimientos y fue así como había sucedido.

Varios días después de su aparición en la cueva, la bestia de nueve colas había desolado toda Konoha.

Taiga observaba la estatua en silencio, parado en medio de la cueva pero sin arrodillarse. Entre sus ropas se oía el murmullo de una cría de murciélago que debía retornar a su hogar en pocos minutos pero no había podido evitar pasar por allí a pesar de odiar tanto esa oscuridad.

El Enviado era el recordatorio de los tiempos oscuros de Konoha y también del mismo Taiga.

Extrañaba muchas cosas de esos tiempos a pesar de lo que sucedió, cosas que ahora eran sólo memorias y nada más. Taiga sabía que él nunca había sido un niño, no pudo vivir su infancia como alguien normal, ni siquiera como un Youkai. Sin embargo, se encontraba en esa cueva y en la oscuridad, bajo la mirada del Dios Shinigami, ansiando haber sido ese niño que no sobrevivió.

Suspiró, comprendiendo la cruda realidad en la que se encontraba y donde los deseos de un simple Youkai no contaban en lo absoluto en el cambio del destino. Su vida pasaría sin más, sin descendencia ni memoria y su nombre sería olvidado para siempre. La sensación de desasosiego que experimentaba cada vez que lo pensaba se volvía más insignificante con el tiempo, sabiendo que no cambiaría en nada por más que lo pensara.

El miedo resurgía con fuerza cuando pensaba que a Hikari le sucedería lo mismo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo de la cueva, de tierra húmeda y oscura; era lo suficientemente blanda como para marcar las huellas de las pisadas y las únicas que había en ese momento eran sólo de él mísmo. Pero Taiga conocía ese lugar, los susurros de los árboles se lo habían dicho cuando entraba a la morada sagrada.

Sin más preámbulos, se arrodilló y apoyó su frente sobre la tierra, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

-Dile que quiero verlo- susurró a la tierra y se separó unos pocos centímetros, para ver como varios pequeños y blancuzcos gusanos comenzaban a revolverse en la superficie para desaparecer segundos luego.

Cuando Shizuka Youkai apareció entre las sombras de la cueva, Taiga estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y la cría de murciélago en su mano, alimentándola con un poco de fruta de los alrededores.

Shizuka observó al joven a medida que caminaba hacia él; se veía menudo bajo tantas ropas y desde esa distancia parecía sólo un niño pero sabía que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su fuerza. Bajo la poca luz que se filtraba por los resquicios de la cueva, la inocencia que reflejaba por momentos se mezclaba con la amenaza que despedía su aura casi de manera inconsciente.

-Caminando así en la oscuridad, casi pareciera que quieres matarme-dijo Taiga sin dejar de alimentar al animal.

-Lo intenté y muchas veces- respondió Shizuka mientras se acercaba-pero comprendí que símplemente el Dios Shinigami no te quiere en su morada aún.

-Y los Youkai tampoco. Así que podría decirse que estoy en medio de la nada.

-Estás donde debes y nada más. Es la voluntad de fuerzas que aún no puedes comprender.

Taiga dejó escapar una risita mientras terminaba de alimentar al murciélago y volvía a guardarlo entre sus ropas, dando pequeños susurros tranquilizadores para que se mantuviera en su lugar. Al finalizar, se levantó del suelo y observó al patriarca con una sonrisa petulante y sus ojos brillando con audacia.

-Tu hija no sobrevivirá a este exámen. Y sí lo hace, seguirá siendo tu más grande decepción; después de mí claro.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

-Pero sí te correspondía enviarla a hacer una misión de espionaje compleja cuando sabes que aún no tiene el entrenamiento adecuado.

Shizuka no pareció perturbarse por el comentario del ninja y se llevó ambos brazos al pecho, cruzándolos mientra lo observaba.

-Es mi hija, Taiga. Yo conozco hasta qué punto puedo presionarla y sin poner en riesgo su vida.

-Los ninjas del sonido que le enviaste a investigar son buenos; estábamos lejos de la frontera de la aldea y aún así podía sentirlos buscando cualquier señal de espionaje. No soy idiota, Shizuka Sama, si no son esos críos que ella tiene que enfrentar son otros y mucho más peligrosos.

-Es la razón por la que te envié a tí y a nadie más. Tu contrato con murciélagos puede ayudarla en su misión con los ninjas del sonido. Hikari aprende rápido y es igual de peligrosa. No pienses que por no ser el padre que imaginabas para ella, no voy a velar por su vida.

Esta vez Taiga no encontró una respuesta mordaz o despectiva para decirle. Sabía que frente al Dios Shinigami, el patriarca no le mentiría; pero aún así sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho. Odiaba ese lugar, le temía, le daba recuerdos espantosos.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? no son los críos del sonido. Hay algo más, algo peligroso y no sólo Hikari está en el medio sino que también Konoha.

-Entonces ayúdame y permanece a su lado. Tú verás lo que ella no, Hikari ya no es una niña y lo sabe. Este examen es su oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que le importa ser líder de este clan.

Taiga estuvo a punto de escupirle en el rostro todas las maldiciones que se moría por decirle. La paciencia no siempre había sido una virtud en el joven y Shizuka tenía ese increíble don de dejarlo al borde del colapso en tan sólo minutos. Por supuesto que era eso, Hikari era toda la ambición que tenía después de que su hijo dorado, su preferido se hubiera convertido en otro nombre olvidado en la historia Youkai.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde la cría de murciélago comenzaba a inquietarse por la falta del calor materno y más allá, donde su corazón siempre dolía cuando la ira lo amenazaba.

-Esta bien- dijo y su voz resonó por el silencio de la cámara-pero se hará a mi modo.

Shizuka pareció conforme con sus palabras y lo observó una última vez antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la salida. Taiga perdió sus ganas de reír, siempre pasaba cuando estaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar; y la perspectiva de que cuando muriera pasaría el resto de su eternidad en ese agujero sólo servía para intensificar el dolor en su pecho.

Casi vomitó las palabras antes de que la figura de Shizuka fuera tragada por la oscuridad:

-¿Algún día vas a decirle quien soy?

Shizuka se detuvo en seco, el séquito de gusanos que susurraban bajo sus pies al remover la tierra también paró.

-No.

Él cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, la decepción marcada en ellos y también la nostalgia. No volvió a decir más nada luego de que Shizuka retomó sus pasos y desapareció de la cueva dejándolo sólo con las estatuas y las penumbras. Taiga volvió a mirar al Enviado, esa figura que fue el vaticinio de catástrofes y desequilibrio en el mundo.

Las leyendas Youkai contaban que cuando saliera por completo de la pared y avanzara sobre sus cabezas, el fín de los tiempos (y los Youkai) habría llegado.

Taiga deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que saliera de allí y lo abrazara con sus alas.


	8. 6: Primer Exámen

Hikari observó en silencio desde su asiento, sus ojos de un rincón a otro; estudiando rostros, movimientos y posiciones. Podía ser un exámen escrito, pero no dejaba de ser una prueba de habilidades.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que las posiciones enumeradas al sentarse era para mantener a los grupos alejados entre ellos, Hikari era separada de sus compañeros por al menos cuatro filas hacia adelante y derecha respectivamente. Cada postulante estaba bajo el escrutinio de los asistentes de Ibiki y estaba segura de que nada escapaba de ellos.

Luego el hombre habló y ella escuchó con atención cada palabra:

" _Nada de Preguntas._ "

" _Los errores restarán puntos._ "

Bien, veía la lógica en eso.

" _Para aprobar, los tres integrantes del grupo deberán hacerlo correctamente._ "

Oh bueno, eso era interesante.

" _El que hiciera trampa, le restará puntos a su equipo_ "

Hikari apretó los puños bajo la mesa, sobre su regazo. Era evidente que los tres Youkais tenían desventaja allí al igual que algunos shinobis que no provenían de la Aldea de la Hoja. El sistema de enseñanza era diferente y no estaba segura de qué clase de preguntas se encontraría allí. Siguió escuchando, siguió mirando; pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en las maneras que tenía para salir favorecida de la situación.

Casi de manera automática, la tensión en la sala había aumentado exponencialmente; no muchos allí confiaban en sus compañeros, alguno de ellos incluso habían esperado la oportunidad de deshacerse de ellos en el exámen. No era tonta ni inocente, en su clan eran cosas con las que uno lidiaba constantemente.

"- _Si quieren ser considerados Shinobis, demuestrenos de qué es capaz un Shinobi de verdad_ "

Las palabras le atravesaron la conciencia como un cuchillo recién afilado y Hikari lo observó a los ojos casi de manera instintiva. Lo que dijo le hizo recordar años de su infancia (en la que nunca fue una niña, ningún Youkai lo era) cuando su padre le decía algo similar. Se lo gritaba en los momentos en que ella no podía levantarse del suelo a causa de sus heridas o cuando la obligaba a repasar una y otra vez diferentes estrategias de batalla con la ayuda del abuelo Nobu.

Algo en esas palabras le hicieron efecto de una manera que aún no podía explicar. Había algo oculto en ellas, algo entre líneas.

" _-Aquel que tenga calificación cero hará descalificar a todo el grupo._ "

Hikari dió una mirada a Ichiro, sentado cuatro filas por delante de ella, y luego a Sadao, cuatro filas pero a su derecha. Tenían los mismos conocimientos que ella, aunque no sabía con certeza hasta qué nivel. La situación no era tan problemática como lo esperaba pero ya había comenzado a sentir el remolino del miedo en su vientre a medida que pasaban los minutos.

" _-La pregunta final no se hará hasta los quince minutos antes de finalizar el examen. Tienen una hora."_

Siempre existía la posibilidad de que fallaran.

" _-Comiencen."_

* * *

Los Youkai tenían dos muertes: cuando sus corazones dejaban de latir y cuando la sangre desaparecía de sus venas.

Ambas eran separadas por un lapso de tiempo determinado; una vez que se llegaba a la segunda muerte, el Dios Shinigami bebía de las últimas gotas que le quedaban al cuerpo para luego llevarse el alma a su morada eterna. Las últimas gotas eran sagradas, eran el pago por la vida que se les había otorgado y su último acto de devoción era calmar la sed de su dios.

Los Youkais que iban a la guerra entregaban la sangre antes de partir, de modo que no debían preocuparse por su pago en batalla; lo depositaban en un cuenco ceremonial frente a la gran hoguera para que el Líder, chamán y representante del dios hecho carne, bebiera de él y considerase el acto consumado.

Cuando su padre le aconsejó que los tres viajeros a Konoha para los exámenes dejaran sus pagos en el cuenco para él antes de partir, Shizuka se negó.

" _No son guerreros_ " dijo " _aún no._ "

Y ahora que observaba en silencio el ritual fúnebre del anciano Yuza, pensaba si había hecho bien en decir que no.

Su padre, el abuelo Nobu, recitaba los cánticos guturales de la ceremonia; su voz resonaba fuerte entre los árboles pero el hombre apenas abría la boca, su cuerpo extremadamente delgado y repleto de cicatrices estaba pintado de blanco y rojo, sus ropas sólo cubriendo su cintura hasta las rodillas con tela de lino (más adecuadas y caras para la ocasión) al igual que vendas del mismo material sobre sus muñecas para cubrir los cortes profundos en ellas.

Ese día no habría entrenamientos, sólo podía derramarse la sangre de una persona y esa sería la del Yuza que murió esa mañana. El Dios Shinigami no debía consumir el pago de nadie más, sólo saciarse con la que esa alma le podía otorgar.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte del Youkai, marchitado por los años de entrenamientos y batallas. Había tenido una buena vida, regaló victorias a su pueblo y decoró su choza con los trofeos de sus enemigos. También, había sido un buen Yuza, portador de una deidad del Dios Shinigami y lo suficientemente fuerte como para usarla y mantenerla bajo control. Con él, desaparecía el último legado Yuza de la aldea, la última más anciana; los Youkai aún contaban con dos Yuzas aún...su hija Hikari era una de ellas.

Pero a pesar del orgullo que eso podía darle, su deidad estaba dormida, inútil... _imperfecta_.

Y eso lo enojaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Taiga; casi oculto entre los árboles más cercanos a la Gran Hoguera. Le sorprendía verlo allí, él odiaba las celebraciones póstumas, al pueblo y las costumbres. Pero aún estaba allí, mirando en silencio como el abuelo Nobu contaba las últimas aventuras del Youkai muerto al Dios Shinigami.

Shizuka observó, pensando en las veces que quiso deshacerse de esa vergüenza en el pueblo que era Taiga sin éxito alguno. Destruir ese fantasma del pasado que lo acosaba y que siempre le hacía sentir pesado el corazón cada vez que lo miraba. Pero por mucho que lo odiara, no podía hacerlo demasiado tiempo.

 _Él tenía aquello de lo que Hikari carecía_.

Nobu paró de pronto su canto con gesto brusco, como si algo le hubiese arrebatado las palabras de la boca. Shizuka lo miró, tenía los ojos saltones y enrojecidos por la edad, tan diferentes a los que había visto cuando era niño y su padre aún era un líder respetado de la aldea. El anciano se dió vuelta lentamente, dándole la espalda al cuerpo muerto y observando en dirección a los árboles, a Taiga.

-Ven aquí- dijo en el silencio de la comunidad reunida a su alrededor- has llegado en buen momento.

Taiga no se movió de su lugar; sin su usual poncho negro, podían notarse sus brazos cuando éste los cruzó sobre su pecho. El cabello largo le caía sobre el rostro por lo que Shizuka no pudo notar demasiado su expresión. Nobu no pareció alterarse en lo más mínimo, parado allí como una estatua escúalida y pintada de blanco; sonrió y su boca desdentada era como una caverna oscura.

-Acércate, Taiga Youkai. Es tu llamado.

Luego de un momento en el que todos permanecieron en silencio, el joven suspiró antes de dejar caer sus brazos a los costados y comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

Taiga era tan menudo a simple vista, tan frágil ( _presa fácil_ ) que costaba creer que tiempo atrás había aterrorizado a una villa entera y la vida de su líder con tanta fuerza. En sus ojos no había odio, ni locura ni nada que Shizuka pudiese descifrar y eso lo asustaba. Porque eran los secretos que los unía lo que lograba que ambos estuviesen allí y con la tenacidad de las memorias, el dolor que despertaba en la villa cuando él aparecía.

Nobu permaneció en silencio mientras el joven se acercaba hacia la hoguera a paso desgarbado. Shizuka permaneció allí también, cuenco en mano y esperando por los últimos rituales antes de beber su sangre. Aún así no podía detener el enojo dentro de su pecho al saber lo que su padre pretendía hacer en la ceremonia. El líder no sólo tenía el derecho de reclamar el favor del Yuza que moría y beber de su sangre como pago al Dios Shinigami; también existían otras personas en el clan que podían exigir ese derecho y ungirse con el poder de la deidad que alguna vez habitó el cuerpo. Uno de ellos era Nobu, el chamán Youkai y el otro era Taiga, el único Yuza cuya deidad era activa, perfecta.

Aquel que le había arrebatado todo a su familia, incluso el derecho de su hija a recibir tal honor.

Pero en silencio, impotente, observó como Taiga se paraba al lado de Nobu y observaba al Yuza acostado frente a él con ojos vacíos.

-El último aliento lleva la sabiduría de una vida- recitó el anciano- la última mirada lleva los temores. El Youkai tiene el poder de verlo todo a través de la muerte porque de la muerte ha nacido y en ella descansará. Es tu elección cumplir con este deseo o puedes ignorar el regalo.

Taiga levantó la mirada hacia Shizuka, el dorado de sus ojos refulgía por las llamas de la Hoguera y por algo que el líder sabía que era odio. A veces Shizuka pensaba que no era Taiga quien lo miraba, a veces él estaba seguro de que era la bestia en su interior quien lo hacía y en cada segundo en que ese contacto duraba podía sentirlo hablarle a su corazón:

" _Me llevaré a cientos de los tuyos."_

Y Taiga abandonó su mirada para volver a mirar el cuerpo y sin más preámbulos, se inclinó sobre él, sus labios apenas alejados de los del anciano muerto y comenzó a susurrar las súplicas para que le transmitiese su conocimiento. Shizuka apretó sus dedos contra el cuenco ceremonial que llevaba. Toda esa escena que Taiga ponía frente a él lo perturbaba y le hacía preguntarse si de verdad ese chico estaba ahí para ayudar a la villa como había prometido o estaba allí para destruirla.

Taiga se incorporó nuevamente y pasó su mirada por todos los presentes en la celebración, sus ojos dorados brillando con fuerza por las llamas. Shizuka era capaz de ver como el chico sudaba a causa del calor de sus ropas, tan cercano al fuego, tan acostumbrado a pasar sus días en la frescura del bosque profundo. Como si le hubiese oído los pensamientos, el joven pasó su mano por su frente para limpiarse un poco el sudor antes de darle la espalda al anciano y caminar hacia el bosque nuevamente.

-¿No deseas acompañarnos a la cueva?- preguntó Nobu.

Taiga ni siquiera se volteó pero aminoró un poco el paso.

-El Dios Shinigami aún no me quiere allí. No me lleven antes de tiempo.

Mientras lo observaba irse del círculo de personas hacia la oscuridad del bosque, su guarida y por primera vez en años, Shizuka temió.

* * *

Diez problemas, uno más difícil que el otro. Desde desencriptar códigos hasta el desplazamiento de shurikens a través de distancias imposibles.

Hikari no tenía que ser una genia para darse cuenta de que ese exámen era para ninja mucho más experimentados que un grupo de recién ingresantes a los chunnin. La pregunta importante era el motivo por el cual esas preguntas eran así y por qué las reglas eran tan estrictas.

Miró al encargado del examen por un breve instante, la seriedad en su semblante mostraba que era alguien firme, estructurado también; no sería una locura pensar entonces que, si tenía ese control sobre tantas personas sin esfuerzo, también tenía el control de las pistas que había en ese lugar y que alguien debía notar.

Así que ella miró, sus ojos pasaron por cada persona en el salón, cada resquicio en las esquinas y los rostros de los hombres que eran los encargados de vigilar a los ingresantes.

Se mordió el labio. Había convivido lo suficiente con el abuelo Nobu como para aprender varios trucos de ANBU. El mismo anciano había entrenado a la generación de su hijo y sus nietos con varias doctrinas usadas en la elite de Konoha. Estaba más o menos segura de que las miradas de los instructores alrededor de ellos tenían un propósito más importante que limitarse a buscar indicios de trampa.

Volvió a mirar su hoja, las preguntas aguardando por ella. Un exámen escrito, por muy complicado que fuera. no podía ser la primera prueba Chunnin. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las consignas era para ninjas de un nivel mucho más superior. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

¿Qué era lo que no estaba viendo?

La respuesta vino a ella de manera sutil, casi como un cosquilleo suave en su brazo. Ella bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para percibir la pequeña mancha rojiza cambiar de forma frente a sus ojos.

No dejaba de maravillarla las posibilidades que Ichiro había desarrollado con esa habilidad de su jutsu; estaba segura de que que ese talento no pasaría desapercibido a su padre, si es que ya no lo había visto. Casi podía escuchar los halagos al ninja si se concentraba lo suficiente, hasta podía imaginar el rictus de decepción en su rostro al verla.

La mancha en su brazo se dividió en tres pequeñas palabras, trazadas torpemente como si los hubiese escrito una mano pequeña: _cuatro-tres-derecha_.

Hikari comprendió al instante: cuarta columna, tercera fila a la derecha. Ichiro quería que ella viera a uno de los alumnos.

Hikari lo hizo, simulando pasar una mano por sus cabellos para que no le molestara el rostro. Encontró a quien buscaba y a medida que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que sus sospechas eran correctas. Porque estaba segura de que no había visto a ese ninja en la sala de espera para el examen, también estaba segura de que en el tiempo en que llevaba observando, ese chico no había parado de escribir.

Era un exámen donde se permitían las trampas para resolver esos problemas casi imposibles; lo único que se pedía era que no te atraparan haciéndolo.

Eso era lo que un buen ninja hacía después de todo: ser invisible.

A juzgar por el mensaje, Ichiro también se había dado cuenta; sólo podía esperar a que Sadao lo hubiera entendido también. Probablemente, el alumno cuatro-tres no era el único hombre plantado en ese exámen para facilitar las técnicas de los demás postulantes.

Copiar no sería relativamente difícil. Desde su posición podía ver más de la mitad de la hoja del chico que Ichiro le había señalado, por lo que le bastaba dar un par de miradas para obtener los resultados. En cuanto a lo que podría hacer con lo que no podía ver, quizás la técnica de sus oídos podía servir. Como ANBU retirado, Nobu se encargó de enseñarle a sus generaciones sobre algunos métodos de élite que había aprendido en su tiempo en Konoha.

Uno de ellos era el de usar el oído cuando no se podía ver, una técnica que los Youkais ya utilizaban antes de que su abuelo fuera ANBU, cuando luchaban contra los Uchihas en las primeras guerras. Hikari lo había aprendido desde que comenzó a destacarse en Taijutsu, usando el resto de sus sentidos para predecir los golpes, por lo que no le resultaría muy difícil.

El sistema de la técnica era básica, la escritura tenía patrones y sonidos al ser trazada, bastaba con escuchar un par de veces hasta sacar la conclusión. Como ese era un exámen de Genins, la complejidad era reducida.

Comenzó a copiar, sirviéndose de ambas técnicas para lograr cuanto antes los resultados. Sin embargo, algo en eso no tenía todo el sentido que Hikari buscaba; sobre todo en la incomodidad que comenzaba a acrecentarse a medida que pasaban los minutos. Ella lo sentía casi hasta en sus huesos, era como un miedo en calma, tenso por las miradas de los instructores que no paraban de observar y anotar. Incluso Ibiki parecía estar vigilándolo todo desde su lugar frente a la pizarra. La niña se debatía entre copiar y escuchar o en observar a sus compañeros y lo que fuera que estuviera haciéndole sentir esa perturbación.

Algo no iba bien, algo faltaba; toda la situación era lo bastante fácil como para que sólo se tratara de copiar. Si sólo era un exámen…¿Por qué había tanto miedo?

Y luego pensó en sus compañeros, en las reglas de Ibiki; si alguno de ellos fallaban, serían la verguenza del clan, si alguno de ellos se paralizaban por el miedo, probablemente no pudieran disputarse jamás el derecho a liderar. Ichiro estaba casi al frente, si descubrían su técnica de sangre estarían descalificados ¿Y que harían con Sadao?¿ Habría captado el mensaje? ¿Y si en realidad los hombres plantados allí eran una trampa?

Un golpe seco, metálico y seguido por el grito de un hombre le hizo levantar la cabeza de un golpe. A dos filas de ella, un kunai estaba clavado en la hoja de un postulante que miraba horrorizado como había aterrizado a centímetros de su mano.

-Hiciste trampa- anunció Ibiki con voz neutra- tú y tus compañeros se retiran.

La absoluta calma con la que habló no hizo más que incrementar aún más la tensión y Hikari se dió cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que tardó unos segundos en relajarse. No había prestado atención a esos chicos, que ahora se iban cabizbajos, y no tenía idea de cómo se habían enterado que hacían trampa.

El riesgo era alto, pero Hikari podía confiar en sus oídos, también en que sus compañeros tenían el mismo entrenamiento. Se repuso de su ataque de pánico momentáneo y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. El miedo seguía allí, revolviéndose con furia en la boca de su estómago, pero se obligó a concentrarse en la situación porque desde el momento en que el Kunai chocó contra la madera, creyó intuir qué era la perturbación que había notado desde que entraron:

 _Presión._

Quizás la verdadera prueba no fuera copiar sin ser visto, ni el exámen...quizás el exámen fuese Ibiki mismo. Superarlo a él y el miedo que generaba.

Los Youkais eran maestros del miedo; se habían forjado en él y forjado sus ejércitos, por generaciones su pueblo había sido la vanguardia en las batallas a causa de éste poder. Aún circulaban las leyendas sobre esos tiempos en la villa, Hikari, al igual que todos los shinobis de esa generación se habían criado con esas historias, entrenados por aquellos que vivieron esos tiempos.

El miedo era algo con lo que lidiaban, Hikari sintió ese miedo desde el momento en que entraron allí pero se intensificó con Ibiki al hablar. Estaba segura ahora, Ibiki era el exámen, el miedo que imponía en ese lugar era el verdadero obstáculo.

Y si conocía a sus compañeros lo suficiente, sabía que habían llegado a la misma conclusión; los había elegido para trabajar en equipo después de todo, por más que fuesen rivales fuera de allí.

Con eso en mente se mantuvo al margen de la situación, copiando lo necesario pero no dejando que el miedo la dominara; muchos más fueron eliminados en el transcurso de la hora y la presión aumentaba con cada rechazado. Por momentos se hacía difícil de pensar pero ella persistía, segura de que estaba en lo correcto, de que sus sentidos no le fallaban.

No se había dado cuenta de que había transcurrido tanto tiempo hasta que Ibiki volvió a hablar:

-Muy bien escuchen- anunció- la pregunta diez y final. Pero antes de hacerles la pregunta tiene que estar advertidos de dos reglas.

Dos reglas más, Hikari se mordió el labio con nerviosismo; si su razonamiento era correcto, las reglas no hacían otra cosa que aumentar la complejidad de la situación. Pero como ya lo había pensado, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado.

Ibiki se interrumpió en el momento en el que uno de los shinobis de la arena entraba nuevamente al aula luego de unos minutos de ausencia.

-Estas reglas son sólo para las pregunta diez así que escuchen con atención. La regla número uno es que cada uno de ustedes es libre de participar de la pregunta, es su desición. Si deciden no contestar la pregunta sin importar sus respuestas en el exámen escrito, sacarán cero y eso significa por supuesto que su equipo estará descalificado. Si aceptan la pregunta pero la responden incorrectamente, no sólo reprobarán, perderán la oportunidad de realizar un exámen Chunin para siempre.

Luego de esas palabras, prácticamente se pudo escuchar como todos contenían el aliento. Era adversa, súmamente difícil la situación en la que se encontraban. Hikari misma comenzó a notar nuevamente como a pesar de su entrenamiento desde pequeña se esforzaba por mantener el control de sus emociones bajo control. En parte, tenía razón parcialmente al pensar que el exámen había sido una distracción para el verdadero motivo que era justamente el hacer trampa y trabajar bajo presión. Pero luego estaba si aceptar o no la pregunta…¿En qué pensarían Ichiro y Sadao?

-¿Qué clase de reglas son esas?- exclamó la chica de pelo rosa.

Ibiki comenzó a reír casi de manera maliciosa.

-Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte- respondió Ibiki- yo no hice las reglas antes, pero ahora sí. Pero como dije, si no quieren arriesgarse, no tienen porqué hacerlo. Si no creen tener la confianza les recomiendo que no lo hagan. Pueden volver a intentarlo el año próximo.

Lo cual no era una opción para el grupo Youkai; no con las responsabilidades que ella cargaba ahora, tanto como con su padre como con el Tercer Hokage. El miedo era tan insistente como una bestia hambrienta, trepándose en sus entrañas a medida que pensaba más y más en la situación. Su mente, lógica, estaba segura de que todo eso era un exámen psicológico más que escrito, pero sus instintos reaccionaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

" _¿Qué clase de pregunta sería tan difícil como para que puedan no responder teniendo en cuenta la complejidad de las enunciadas en el exámen?"_ le decía su cerebro _"¿Y que pasa si Ichiro o Sadao no lo entendían? ¿Qué pasaba si se equivocaban?"_ decían sus instintos.

Por el Dios Shinigami, todo eso era una tortura.

-Ahora diré la pregunta, los que no estén listos que levanten la mano, su número será guardado y podrán irse.

Hikari miró nerviosamente hacia sus compañeros, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados; si uno de ellos levantaba la mano podían darse por acabados, serían la vergüenza de la villa y ella tendría que cargar con otra desaprobación de su padre. Ninguno de los dos se movieron en esos segundos y ella estaba segura de que estaría gritando sino fuera por su autocontrol.

Un golpe la hizo mirar otra vez hacia adelante; un chico rubio había golpeado contra la mesa y miraba a Ibiki desde su asiento. Hikari lo reconoció de inmediato, era el compañero de Sasuke.

-No me subestime. No pienso irme de aquí. Haga la pregunta.

Casi le dió risa, ese chico tenía tantas agallas que casi parecía un tonto; pero ella sabía que tenía miedo, podía sentirlo impregnado de él. Eso lo hacía aún más valiente a sus ojos, aceptó el miedo y lidió con eso; algo que aún a ella le dolía y le costaba. Era admirable.

La tensión que dejaron sus palabras parecío ser tan densa que por un momento casi ni parecían respirar y ella ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a sus compañeros por temor a verlos levantar la mano. Se obligó a pensar en Takeshi, en su recuerdo brillante y sus sonrisas. No debía temer, tenía que alcanzarlo…

-Vaya vaya, debo admirar su determinación. Para aquellos que se quedaron sólo me queda una cosa por hacer. Y por eso tengo que decirles…-

Ibiki observó fijamente a los participantes antes de sonreír toscamente.

-Todos ustedes pasaron el examen.

El grito de asombro se escuchó por todo el salón y Hikari honestamente estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo si no fuera por el alivio que se había disparado en su cuerpo a la velocidad de un rayo, tan así que resopló y se aferró con una mano a la mesa frente a ella porque no confiaba en su cuerpo.

-Han podido superar la prueba principal y eso era soportar la presión psicológica y la confianza en su grupo, al tener estas reglas condicionando el exámen fueron capaces de poner a prueba su trabajo colaborativo y manejar la presión. Felicitaciones.

Había tenido razón, había logrado intuir las intenciones de Ibiki y arriesgó su pellejo en ese presentimiento.

-De hecho, decidir quedarse fue su respuesta a la pregunta diez.

-¿Entonces las otras nueve no valieron nada?- volvió a preguntar la chica de pelo rosa.

-No, todo lo contrario; era una perfecta ocasión para demostrar cómo podían trabajar el espionaje en situaciones adversas. Además, quería probarlos como equipo. Han ganado parte del exámen.

Aún no podía creerlo, que todo ese exámen aparentemente inofensivo la hubiera tensionado hasta el punto en donde todo el cuerpo le dolía y su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho. Lo habían logrado, gracias a sus compañeros también, lo habían logrado en esa primera etapa.

Otro estruendo la hizo saltar de su asiento, un ruido de vidrios rotos, humo de camuflaje y el olor de la tierra inundó su nariz. Se levantó del asiento, kunai en mano y lista para atacar, con el rabillo del ojo vió que Ichiro y Sadao hacían lo mismo. Por un momento pensó que Ichiro había acertado en su sospecha de que habría un ataque sorpresa durante la prueba y eso logró que la adrenalina volviera a apoderarse de ella. Estaba a punto de empuñar mejor su kunai para saltar hacia la amenaza cuando la causante de todo ese alboroto habló aún entre la niebla:

-Muy bien, novatos. Soy Anko Mitarashi y seré su sensei durante el segúndo exámen.

Hikari quiso reír, en parte para liberar un poco de la tensión que venía acumulando desde la mañana y por otro lado porque la falta de entusiasmo de los que habían aprobado la habían dejado a la mujer pasmada, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y un cartel ridículo a sus espaldas quién sabe como llegó allí.

-Ibiki- siguió la mujer- esta vez estuviste blando, dejaste pasar a muchos.

-Tenemos una buena generación, son prometedores. No te entrometas, Anko.

La niña soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y las rodillas le temblaron; sabía que estaba pasando por el shock que siempre venía luego de los momentos de fuerte adrenalina. Se apoyó en la mesa de nuevo mirando a los senseis hablar y luego puso sus ojos en sus compañeros; todos incluyendo a Ichiro y Sadao parecían estar más o menos como ella, a excepción del ruidoso chico de pelo rubio.

Aún olía al miedo que Ibiki había generado pero se desvanecía lentamente, Hikari estaba segura de que sólo habían visto un porcentaje mínimo de todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Bien, mañana temprano comenzarán con la segunda prueba. No me tomen por tonta, esto no es nada comparado con lo que Ibiki hizo aquí hoy. Sinceramente no creo que salga algún grupo ganador…-

Palabras. Hikari podía sentir que no eran más que palabras a diferencia del aura que Ibiki había logrado entre sus alumnos; sin embargo sabía que era de idiota no tomar en serio las advertencias así que escuchó. Mientras tanto, miró hacia Sasuke y descubrió que él ya estaba mirándola.

Como siempre, su rostro no mostraba nada, usando esa máscara que cargó desde el día de la masacre. Desde ese día que ella siempre se encontraba luchando por discernir los sentimientos de su amigo. Los ojos estaban fijos en ella, serios y penetrantes.

Y ella le sonrió.

Porque por más que le costara saber de él, sabía que lo que buscaba en ella cuando la miraba así era precisamente eso, que sonriera. Así que lo hizo, sentándose de nuevo en la silla porque las piernas se le tornaron como gelatina antes de volver a mirar a su sensei.

Estaba asustada aún, pero a la vez feliz porque había recuperado a su amigo. Al menos en parte, al menos por ahora.


End file.
